Les Enfants de la Seconde Phase
by Zeaphir
Summary: [UA] La Génération de la Seconde Phase. Un secret jalousement gardé par le 5e Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime. "Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."
1. Préface - À LIRE

_La Génération de la Seconde Phase._

_Un secret jalousement gardé par le Cinquième Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime._

_"Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."_

_Il est temps pour _Pégase _de déployer ses ailes._

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ **Inazuma Eleven GO**_**, **_**Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones **_**et tout ce qui s'y rapporte est la propriété unique et exclusive de Level 5.**_

_**Les deux seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont le cover et l'idée qui fait de cette fiction un Univers Alternatif au canon.**_

* * *

**! ATTENTION !**

**/!\NE PASSEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE, IL CONTI****E****NT DES INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES POUR LA LECTURE !/!\**

**Comme dit dans le résumé, cette fanfiction prend place dans un Univers Alternatif résultant de la fusion entre _Inazuma Eleven GO 1_ et_ Chrono Stones_, jeux ET anime. Elle contient donc des spoilers importants de ces deux opus, dont une bonne connaissance vous permettra de mieux apprécier la lecture. De même, avoir vu les films "Griffon, les Liens Ultimes" et celui fusionnant IE GO et Danball Senki W (LBX en France) est largement recommandé avant de débuter la lecture.**

**L'histoire sera composée de deux Arc****s****, qui correspondent aux deux jeux cités ci-dessus.**

**À cela, il faut également que je précise que la romance n'est _pas_ le sujet de cette histoire. Aucun couple qui ne soit pas explicite dans les jeux et l'anime, comme celui de Mehr et Ghiris, ne sera mis en scène dans l'histoire. Bien entendu, vous pouvez très bien imaginer d'autres versions où c'est le cas !**

**De plus, les noms des personnages, des équipes, des lieux et des évènements sont ceux de la version ****française****. La liste qui suit recueille les traductions de ceux-ci entre la VF et la version originale (merci au wiki). Vous vous douterez qu'ils ****apparaîtront**** tous au moins une fois s'ils y sont mentionnés.**

_**Personnages :**_

**Arion Sherwind = Matsukaze Tenma**

**Victor Blade = Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**Riccardo Di Rigo = Shindou Takuto**

**Jean-Pierre Lapin = Nishizono Shinsuke**

**Gabriel "Gabi" Garcia = Kirino Ranmaru**

**Adé Kébé = Hamano Kaiji**

**Eugène Peabody = Hayami Tsurumasa**

**Wanli Changcheng = Amagi Daichi**

**Subaru Honda = Kurumada Gouichi**

**Samguk Han = Sangoku Taichi**

**Michael Ballzack = Kurama Norihito**

**Doug McArthur = Minamisawa Atsushi**

**Hugues Baudet = Ichino Nanasuke**

**Lucien Dark = Kageyama Hikaru**

**Aitor Cazador = Kariya Masaki**

**Sol Daystar = Amemiya Taiyou**

**Skie Blue = Sorano Aoi**

**Jade Greene = Seto Midori**

**Rosie Redd = Yamana Akane**

**Mark Evans = Endou Mamoru**

**Jude Sharp = Kidou Yuuto**

**Shawn Froste = Fubuki Shirou**

**Kevin Dragonfly = Someoka Ryuugo**

**Jack Wallside = Kabeyama Heigorou**

**Nathan Swift = Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Scott "Scotty" Banyan = Kogure Yuuya**

**Caleb Stonewall = Fudou Akio**

**Archer Hawkins = Tobitaka Seiya**

**Célia Hills = Otonashi Haruna**

**Silvia Woods = Kino Aki**

**Axel Blaze = Gouenji Shuuya**

**Alex Zabel = Ishido Shuuji**

**Empereur Sacré = Holy Emperor**

**Goldie Lemmon = Nanobana Kinako**

**Siméon Ayp = Saryuu "SARU" Evan**

**Fey Rune = Fei Rune**

**Mehr = Meia**

**Ghiris = Giris**

**Bailong = Hakuryuu**

**Tezcat = Shuu**

**Joaquín Coronado = Morisugi Hisashi**

**Friedrich Schiller = Kira Shūgo**

**Saber Sabel = Kuroki Zenzu**

**Mr. Goldwin = Kinzan Kyouzou**

**Frank Wintersea = Fuyukai Suguru**

_**Équipes :**_

**Chevaliers Noirs = Kuro no Kishidan**

**Collège des Surdoués = Eito**

**Collège de la Voie lactée = Tengawara**

**Collège de la Foi Toute-Puissante = Mannouzaka**

**Royal Academy = Teikoku Gakuen**

**Collège de la Baie des Pirates = Kaiou Gakuen**

**Académie des Mers Lunaires = Gassan Kunimitsu**

**Collège Alpin = Hakuren**

**Collège Kirkwood = Kidowaka Seishuu**

**Collège Universel = Arakumo Gakuen**

**Mont Olympe = Seidouzan**

**Alliance du Dragon = Dragonlink**

_**Organisations**** :**_

**Cinquième Secteur = Fifth Sector**

**La Rébellion = the Resistance**

**NU-GEN = Feida**

_**Événements :**_

**Route du Sacre = Holy Road**

_**Lieux :**_

**Multistade de la Roulette = Russian Roulette Stadium**

**Stade Aérodrome = Cyclone Stadium**

**Stade de Glace = Snowland Stadium**

**Stade Fluvial = Water World Stadium**

**Stade Flipper = Pinball Stadium**

**Stade des Sables du Désert = Desert Stadium**

**Stade Zénith = Amano Mikado Stadium**

**Sanctuaire = God Eden**

**Les noms qui ne sont pas présents dans cette liste sont : soit les mêmes dans les deux versions ; soit ajoutés plus tard. N'hésitez pas à revenir sur cette page si vous avez un doute, ou que vous voyez un nom nouveau que vous ne connaissez pas : je l'aurai sans doute ajouté entre-temps. Les Esprits Guerriers (Keshin ou Avatar, je ne sais plus) ainsi que les Super Tactiques et les Super Techniques ne sont pas non plus dans la liste, et n'y seront pas ajoutés. Pour ces dernières, sachez que je pars du principe qu'une fois améliorées, on peut en utiliser les versions précédentes (exemple : Dribble Zéphyr V2 alors qu'on peut l'utiliser V4).**

**En ce qui concerne les OCs, c'est très simple : il n'y en aura pas. J'ai découvert que je les ****haïssais****, parce qu'en général, ils prennent beaucoup trop d'importance, ne sont pas du tout réalistes et n'ont absolument aucun intérêt pour l'intrigue. Tout ce qu'il y aura donc, c'est une "réutilisation" des personnages déjà existants. Si OC il y a, il****s**** seront extrêmement ****mineurs**** (de l'ordre du passant qui ****reconnaît**** un joueur ou de la professeur de mathématique, par exemple) et n'auront même pas de nom.**

**Le système scolaire est un mélange du système français et japonais. Les classes sont désignées comme première-année (6e dans le jeu, 5e selon moi), deuxième-année (5e à la base, donc 4e) et dernière-année (4e, donc 3e). Je repousse les classes d'un an parce que selon moi, les personnages sont trop jeunes avec le système du jeu. En plus, ça voudrait dire qu'Arion avait 1 an, 2 ****au ****maximum, quand il a été sauvé par Axel Blaze. Donc, ici, il avait 3 ans, et il en a 13 dans le présent.**

**Surtout, ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière. Je peux très bien mettre à jour dans une semaine comme dans trois mois. Bon, je vais quand même éviter de le faire… Mais vous saisissez le principe.**

**J'ajouterai enfin que les questions et les commentaires en tout genre, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, sont les bienvenus, mais je vous demande humblement d'éviter tout de même de faire du hors-sujet, s'il vous ****plaît.**

**PS : J'ai ouvert un vote sur le personnage qui sera le Miximax de Zhuge Liang [Koumei]**** entre Sol Daystar et Bailong**** sur mon profil. Je vous serai reconnaissante de bien vouloir me donner votre avis ! (J'en ai vraiment besoin...)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**


	2. Prologue

_La Génération de la Seconde Phase._

_Un secret jalousement gardé par le Cinquième Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime._

_"Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."_

_Il est temps pour _Pégase _de déployer ses ailes._

* * *

**Les Enfants de la Seconde Phase**

**Prologue**

* * *

« Ha…Ha…Ha…

– Rattrapez-le ! »

Il devait courir. Fuir. Vite. Plus vite !… Tout ce que les autres avaient tenté serait inutile s'_ils_ arrivaient à le ramener là-bas. Il ne laisserait pas tous ces efforts rester vains.

« Hak ! »

Le garçon trébucha. Malgré son endurance et sa vitesse, de loin supérieures à celle de _leurs_ machines, il ne pouvait pas concurrencer leurs performances, qui restaient constantes. Et sur le terrain accidenté dans lequel ils évoluaient, il était désavantagé. La forêt, aussi profonde qu'elle soit, le ralentissait plus qu'elle ne l'aidait à se cacher d'_eux_. Les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage et les racines sur lesquelles il ne pouvait éviter de trébucher étaient autant d'obstacles dont ses poursuivants n'avaient pas à se préoccuper, contrairement à lui. Les nombreuses contusions et égratignures sur tout son corps en était la preuve. Néanmoins, l'obscurité de la nuit jouait en sa faveur : contrairement aux hommes qui le chassait, il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir. On pouvait même dire qu'il se dirigeait mieux dans le noir qu'en plein soleil.

Cela ne _les _empêchait pas de tenter de le rattraper quoi qu'il _leur_ en coûte. S'il fallait qu'_ils_ rasent tous les arbres de l'endroit pour le retrouver, le garçon n'avait aucun doute qu'_ils_ le feraient. Néanmoins, avant qu'_ils_ n'arrivent à cette extrémité, _ils_ pouvaient toujours le suivre et tenter de le neutraliser "sans dommages". _Ou, au moins, sans _trop_ de dommages_, pensa-t-il avec un rictus en jetant un coup d'œil aux multiples plaies qui couvrait sa peau. Si jamais il se faisait rattraper, il veillerait à ne pas leur faciliter le moins du monde la tâche.

Une flopée de cris et de menaces vinrent de derrière. _Ils_ savaient qu'il les entendait, malgré la distance et les bruits parasites. Après tout, _ils_ savaient tout – ou presque – de ses aptitudes. Il ne les écouta pas. L'enfant continua de courir, à toute vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de reprendre correctement son souffle. Les troncs se succédèrent aux autres. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire du mieux qu'il le put dans sa situation. Si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas, et qu'il avait bien calculé la distance, il devrait bientôt y être. Encore un petit effort et…

Là ! Il y était arrivé ! La forêt, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, s'arrêtait brusquement sur une falaise abrupte, qui dominait toute l'île.

L'enfant chercha du regard ce qu'il avait voulu atteindre.

Quelques mètres sur sa gauche.

Il bifurqua dans cette direction et se retrouva un instant plus tard au bord d'une cascade, qui dévalait la paroi verticale en plusieurs cataractes, pour finir une bonne quinzaine de mètres plus bas dans un bassin creusé dans la roche au fil du temps.

Derrière lui, il entendit les hommes se réjouir. _Ils_ pensaient sans doute qu'il était coincé. _Ils_ se trompaient. L'enfant avait appris un dicton bien connu qui semblait parfaitement adapté pour ce qu'il allait faire. _L__a fin justifie les moyens_.

Sans une once d'hésitation, le garçon sauta dans le vide.

Il savait que son corps le supporterait. Après tout, une chute de ce type n'était rien comparée à ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait subir. Néanmoins, la collision avec la source et la différence de température le fit grimacer. Il resta un instant à flotter dans l'étendue liquide, dont le seul trouble venait du nuage de bulles qui l'entourait ; dans ce monde fait de silence, empli de paix, si différent de celui qu'il venait de quitter. La tentation d'y rester fut grande, mais il l'ignora, bien à regret. Il se dépêcha de remonter vers le haut et inspira une grande goulée d'air une fois qu'il eut percé la surface de l'eau.

Il entendit ses poursuivants jurer et _lui_, qui donna des ordres en vociférant. Sa gorge se serra. Son avance n'était que temporaire, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il se dépêcha donc de rejoindre la rive et de monter sur le bord du bassin. Ses vêtements risquaient de le ralentir avec l'eau qu'ils avaient absorbée, mais il ne s'en soucia guère.

Son problème était maintenant la direction à suivre : vers l'Est se trouvait le Port, où une navette amenait et emmenait deux fois par jour tous les visiteurs extérieurs à l'île. Mais pour s'y rendre, il lui faudrait traverser la Plaine Venteuse, qui comme son nom l'indiquait était un champ, rempli de fleurs, avec quelques rochers éparts et une poignée de buissons. Cependant, sous cet aspect enchanteur pour beaucoup se trouvait une partie du complexe utilisé pour "l'entraînement" – ce qui voulait dire plus de renforts pour ses poursuivants. Il serait trop exposé sur ce terrain, sans compter qu'il n'était pas sûr que la navette serait présente et que son conducteur accepterait de l'emmener ailleurs que cet endroit maudit. En revanche, s'il allait au Sud, puis à l'Ouest, il pourrait trouver le "repos du Gardien" comme lui et les autres l'avaient appelé. Il savait qu'il pourrait s'y cacher un temps, mais cette voie le rapprocherait aussi de-

Son cœur rata un battement. La deuxième solution était la meilleure, malgré son défaut.

Sans plus attendre, le garçon partit en courant vers le Sud, s'enfonçant une fois de plus dans la forêt. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les tintements métalliques des cordes d'acier et les bruits sourds produits par la rencontre entre la pierre de la falaise et les pieds de ses poursuivants, qui descendaient certainement en rappel la paroi extrêmement raide. Il serra les dents. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui s'il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et _eux_. Il continua à courir, poussant ses capacités à leur maximum avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Les arbres filaient à toute allure dans son champ de vision tant il allait vite, le vent lui-même semblant faire la course avec lui. Il compta sur ses réflexes pour ne pas se prendre toutes les branches de la frondaison dans la tête, à raison. Malheureusement, _ils_ parvinrent à rattraper _leur_ retard, grâce sans doute à _leur_ meilleure connaissance du terrain et des potentiels raccourcis de l'île.

À sa droite, il entendit le crissement caractéristique des projectiles à impulsion électrique. En réponse, il ralentit pour se mettre à zigzaguer de façon aléatoire entre le Sud et l'Ouest. De cette manière, _ils_ le toucheraient beaucoup moins facilement. Le sifflement aigu des tirs manqués lui emplit les oreilles et il dut se retenir de les couvrir avec ses mains. Même sans le toucher, ils lui faisaient mal. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa route.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il apercevait d'antiques constructions de pierre en ruine entre les arbres, signe qu'il approchait de son but, il fut touché à l'épaule droite. Aussitôt, l'énergie contenue dans le projectile se libéra dans tout son corps, le paralysant efficacement pendant plusieurs secondes. La douleur irradia son système nerveux, et il ne put empêcher le cri qui monta de ses cordes vocales de sortir à l'air libre. La course folle du garçon s'arrêta brusquement, et il fut projeté à terre par la décélération subite.

Malgré le brouillard que la douleur cumulée par l'électricité et toutes les blessures plus ou moins graves qui lui avaient été infligées par sa fuite et ses poursuivants faisait peser sur son esprit, l'enfant se força à se relever rapidement et à se remettre à courir. Mais à peine debout, il chancela. Pas bon !… Il avait utilisé trop d'énergie… S'appuyant sur un tronc voisin, tenant son épaule endolorie, il fit quelques pas vacillants en direction des ruines toutes proches. S'il parvenait à les atteindre, il pourrait reprendre des forces en attendant qu'il puisse aller plus loin et rejoindre une cachette plus fiable.

Le bruit des moteurs se rapprocha drastiquement. Zut ! Juste encore un peu…

Une racine invisible aux yeux voilés du garçon le fit tomber par terre. Des points noirs dansèrent devant sa vision quand il tenta de se mettre sur ses genoux, et il retomba sur le sol.

Ses membres étaient trop faibles. Il était trop fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Dans une ultime tentative de résistance face à _eux_, il roula sur son dos, de manière à pouvoir _les_ voir quand _ils_ s'approcheraient, comme un animal blessé, traqué, qui ferait un dernier acte de défense avant sa mise à mort à la fin de la chasse. En vérité, le sort qu'_ils_ lui réservaient, surtout après cette tentative d'évasion, serait pire que la mort, il le savait.

À lui, et aussi aux autres.

Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. S'il perdait conscience, tout serait terminé. Au bord de sa vision, il vit les étranges statues de pierre qui parsemait les ruines. Une en particulier, placée sur une sorte de piédestal fait du même matériau devant un arbre dont l'âge devait bien atteindre deux ou trois siècles, était particulièrement distinguable. La raison était peut-être que les gravures sur sa surface, représentant grossièrement un visage et des tatouages tribaux, luisaient doucement à la lumière de la Lune. Le garçon entendit alors, comme un chant apaisant porté par le vent, une voix douce et amicale. Il la reconnut. Leur ami… Le Gardien.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te donner l'aide dont tu as besoin."_

L'enfant porta son regard sur les arbres, les rares bouts de ciel que la frondaison laissait apercevoir, les pierres millénaires. Il voulait tout retenir, tout imprimer sur sa rétine et marquer ces images au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. S'_ils_ l'attrapaient, ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver – quoi qu'en dise et fasse son ami – il s'écoulerait bien du temps avant qu'il ne puisse même espérer sortir à nouveau – si jamais il sortait un jour. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il avait bien tout retenu, le garçon ferma ses paupières. Il pouvait entendre les machines se rapprocher, plus lentement que précédemment. _Ils_ étaient certains de leur réussite.

« Hé, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. L'homme qui avait parlé se tenait à une distance respectable, dos aux ruines, et le regardait avec surprise et autant d'inquiétude que sa voix en contenait. L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour cela. Il se contenta de le fixer de ses grands orbes ouverts. L'adulte se rapprocha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il voulut reculer, mais son corps ne réagit pas. Seuls ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez et ses organes internes semblaient encore fonctionner et lui obéir. Son ouïe, d'ailleurs, lui rapporta qu'_ils_ étaient proches, bien trop proches désormais. Pas assez pour être vus dans l'obscurité, mais suffisamment pour que même l'homme puisse les entendre. Effectivement ; celui-ci se retourna vers la source du bruit.

Le vent, encore une fois, souffla.

_"Cette personne, ainsi que d'autres, est venue ici pour découvrir la vérité. Ils vont te sortir de l'île. Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'occuperont de toi."_

La voix s'interrompit un instant. Contemplant peut-être le changement que cette action initierait.

_"Tu peux lui faire confiance."_

L'instant suivant, l'étranger – car il lui était bien étranger – le soulevait dans ses bras, le premier sous ses genoux, le second derrière sa nuque. Le garçon tenta de se débattre et de se dégager, mais ne pût que produire un faible gémissement de protestation. L'homme, qui s'était relevé tout en gardant son attention sur l'origine des sons mécaniques indiquant _leur _arrivée, reporta son regard teinté d'inquiétude sincère sur lui. Et, alors que l'inconnu ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour demander s'il allait bien, _sa_ voix résonna dans la forêt, amplifiée par le mégaphone qu'_il_ emportait toujours.

« **Montre-toi, **_**Pégase.**_** Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Tout acte de rébellion supplémentaire ne fera qu'alourdir ta sanction. **»

Sans doute que la colère que le garçon pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'inconnu était due à la peur et à la détresse que ce dernier avait pu lire dans ses propres prunelles, apparues suite à la menace. Comme il ne répondit pas à celle-ci, _ils_ s'approchèrent encore. Mais l'adulte commença également à se déplacer vers les ruines, le plus silencieusement qu'il le put. Non pas en direction de la statue du Gardien, mais dans celle du vieux moulin un peu plus loin. Son but originel. Sous le bâtiment abandonné depuis des lustres s'étendaient des galeries souterraines suffisamment spacieuses pour que tout un groupe de plusieurs dizaines de personnes puisse s'y cacher. C'était probablement l'endroit où l'homme voulait les emmener. Malheureusement, _ils_ les trouvèrent bien avant qu'ils n'aient dépassé l'orée de la forêt.

Il _les_ entendit les sommer de rester immobile, et l'inconnu maudire tout bas en réponse, pour se placer de telle sorte que leurs poursuivants ne puissent pas l'apercevoir dans ses bras. Puis il put distinguer les hommes crier des directives : _ils_ les avaient vus. L'homme se mit à courir. L'enfant savait que cela était vain, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder, impuissant, l'individu tenter de le sauver.

L'enfant savait ce qui arriverait à l'adulte s'ils étaient attrapés. Il savait également, par la franchise et la préoccupation qu'il avait vu dans son regard, que l'homme ne l'abandonnerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Il savait aussi qu'il devait tout faire pour empêcher leur capture.

_Tu peux lui faire confiance._

Alors, le garçon appela chaque once d'énergie qui lui restait encore, et activa ses "capacités". Sous l'effet de celles-ci, le vent se mit à souffler autour d'eux, traversant la forêt, agitant les branches des arbres. Surpris par les alizés soudains, l'homme s'arrêta, et leurs poursuivants en firent de même en criant : _ils_ savaient ce qu'il faisait, et ce dont il était capable. Mais c'était trop tard. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas – ne pouvaient plus – l'arrêter.

Quand il eut accumulé suffisamment d'énergie, il relâcha tout ce qu'il avait réussi à réunir. Les machines furent soulevées, balayées, comme si un ouragan les avaient attirées dans le mur de vent qui le composait, sans toute fois que cela affecte la faune et la flore alentour, et que les brusques rafales d'air précédemment apparues y soient pour quelque chose. _Ils_ hurlèrent, effrayés par le déchaînement de puissance. L'enfant veilla à ne pas _leur_ faire de mal ; ce n'était pas son but. En revanche, il _les_ envoya valser au loin, _les_ dispersant dans la forêt le plus possible afin qu'_ils_ ne puissent pas se réunir et les rejoindre à nouveau. Il s'assura qu'_il_ soit le plus éloigné. Puis, le vent retomba, et la seule lueur qui persistait sous la frondaison s'éteignit avec lui. En effet, le blanc des yeux du garçon, à partir de l'instant où il avait commencé à user de ses dons, s'était illuminé d'une lumière dont la couleur oscillait entre le vert clair et l'or.

L'enfant sentait sa conscience partir.

Cette fois, il n'essaya pas de lutter. Il regarda une dernière fois les ruines, avant que sa vue ne se trouble complètement, chargée de points noirs.

La statue du Gardien avait cessé de luire.

Il pouvait entendre l'homme lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Il pouvait percevoir qu'ils se déplaçaient vite ; son sauveur avait dû recommencer à courir. Il pouvait sentir les odeurs de son environnement changer de la résine des arbres et de l'iode de la mer à la pierre humide et à l'eau pure des grottes. Il ne pouvait pas voir où ils allaient, ni le décor changer, ni l'apparence de l'homme être dévoilée par de la lumière artificielle. Cependant, avant que ses sens ne s'estompent complètement, il put entendre d'autres voix, inconnues et chargées de souci, ainsi que celle de son sauveur, dont l'urgence évidente aurait dû l'inquiéter. Mais il était trop fatigué pour cela.

L'enfant s'évanouit.


	3. Arc Premier : Chapitre Premier

_La Génération de la Seconde Phase._

_Un secret jalousement gardé par le Cinquième Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime._

_"Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."_

_Il est temps pour _Pégase _de déployer ses ailes._

* * *

**NdA : Je le rappelle, cette fiction est un _Univers Alternatif_****. Même si, globalement, l'histoire suivra le canon d'origine, il y a des divergences. Ne soyez pas étonnés.**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent et/ou ont mis cette histoire en favori. Tout comme les vues, en voir en aussi grand nombre et de tant de pays différents avec un seul chapitre est surprenant - dans le bon sens du terme - mais apprécié du fond du cœur. Donc sincèrement, merci. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant, que vous ayez ou non décidé d'être alerté.e de la progression de cette histoire.**

* * *

**Les Enfants de la Seconde Phase**

**Arc Premier**

**Chapitre Premier**

* * *

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Ce fut par cette question que le capitaine du club de football de Raimon, Riccardo Di Rigo, salua ses coéquipiers et amis au retour des premières vacances de l'année scolaire, une fois entré dans la salle n°001 du club, qui servait de salle de repos et de travail autant que de vestiaire à ses membres. Comme à leur habitude, les joueurs du Onze de Raimon se réunissaient pour l'entraînement matinal précédant les cours dans le gigantesque bâtiment qui était uniquement consacré à leur discipline. L'équipe était composée de collégiens de tous les niveaux, supportée par ses manageuses, Skie Blue, Jade Greene et Rosie Redd, et aidée par Mme Hills, la conseillère du club. Sa composition actuelle était la suivante :

Au poste de gardien se trouvait Samguk Han, l'un des vétérans de dernière année, qui faisait office de grand frère – ou mère-poule, tout dépendait à qui vous demandiez – de tous les première-années.

Gabriel Garcia, dit Gabi, meilleur ami de Riccardo à l'apparence relativement efféminée, Aitor Cazador, surnommé Aitor le Chasseur, un première-année à l'humour sournois, Wanli Changcheng, un dernière-année au gabarit imposant mais sympathique, Subaru Honda, lui aussi en dernière année et le cœur sur la main, et Jean-Pierre Lapin, dit J.-P., véritable pile électrique sur pieds de première année dont la capacité de saut impressionnante compensait la petite taille, étaient tous défenseurs.

Le capitaine ainsi que Adé Kébé, garçon toujours décontracté qui avait fait de la pêche sa deuxième passion, Eugène Peabody, le cerveau bien élevé un peu pessimiste de l'équipe, Hugues Baudet, Shunsuke Aoyama, dit Shun – tout deux fins tacticiens passés dans l'équipe première il y a peu – et Ryoma Nishiki, jeune homme exubérant revenu d'Italie au début de l'année, formaient le groupe des milieux de terrain, tous en deuxième année de collège.

Enfin, les attaquants de l'équipe étaient Michael Ballzack, Doug McArthur, deux garçons de dernière-année qui cachaient bien leur passion pour le ballon rond, ainsi que Lucien Dark, première-année possédant un talent certain, bien qu'il ne fasse pas du foot depuis très longtemps et soit un peu… naïf – ce qui en faisait une cible de choix pour Aitor…

L'équipe, bien que relativement hétérogène, étaient extrêmement soudée. Tous leurs adversaires s'accorderaient pour dire que la force de Raimon résidait dans son esprit d'équipe.

« Je pense que je réponds au nom de tous si je dis qu'elles ont été excellentes, capitaine. » répondit Samguk à la question précédemment posée.

« J'ai fait le tour de la région à vélo sans m'arrêter ! BOUM !

– Ryoma, tu devrais faire tes devoirs au lieu de traîner partout !

– Je te préviens Adé, tu ne réussiras pas à me passer cette fois !

– J'aimerais essayer les tirs aux buts. Tu veux bien m'aider, Samguk ?

– J.-P., calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur la table si tu veux parler à Subaru ! »

Les discussions allaient bon train entre les collégiens. La bonne ambiance de la pièce ne se dissipa pas quand Mme Hills arriva, tablette à la main, et vérifia le système électronique de la pièce. La conseillère alla elle-même demander des nouvelles aux joueurs et discuta de tout et de rien avec chacun, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau une poignée de minutes après, laissant apparaître le coach Evans.

Il y avait de cela dix ans, Mark Evans avait fondé le club de foot de Raimon, en était devenu le capitaine et avait avec lui remporté le tournoi national de l'époque, le Football Frontier. Il s'en était suivi de toute une pléthore d'aventures rocambolesques où ils avaient dû parcourir le pays pour en recruter les meilleurs joueurs et vaincre l'Académie Alius, de faux extraterrestres – en réalité des orphelins de leur âge – qui détruisaient tous les collèges qui ne pouvaient pas les battre au football, parce que l'homme d'affaires qui les avaient adoptés le leur avait ordonné. Après que celui-ci eut été arrêté, un tournoi international de football junior avait été organisé : le Football Frontier International. La plupart des membres de Raimon avaient fait partie de la sélection nationale, dont le fondateur du club avait été le capitaine. Et, après bien des matchs ardus, ils avaient réussi à remporter le titre mondial. Cette victoire avait fait de Mark Evans et ses coéquipiers des légendes et avait rendu le football si populaire au Japon qu'il avait fallu créer une organisation, le Cinquième Secteur, qui régulait désormais ce sport pour éviter que les écoles ferment ou, au contraire, prennent trop d'importance à cause du niveau de leur équipe. Cependant, le Cinquième Secteur ne contrôlait pas tout dans le football : il préférait entraîner les joueurs aillant un niveau trop faible plutôt que donner des scores de match que les équipes devaient respecter à la lettre.

L'organisme était mené par l'"Empereur Sacré", un homme élu pendant le tournoi national annuel de la Route du Sacre : les équipes ayant passé les qualifications représentaient un candidat et leurs victoires faisaient office de bulletins de vote favorables. Plus l'équipe gagnerait, plus la personne qu'elle représentait obtiendrait de voix. L'équipe qui remporterait le tournoi ferait consacrer le nouvel Empereur. Néanmoins, l'Empereur Sacré actuel était au pouvoir depuis plus de cinq ans grâce à des victoires écrasantes face à ses concurrents – quand il y en avait. Son nom était Alex Zabel. C'était lui qui avait mis en place le projet d'entraînement des joueurs en difficulté. Une fois que ceux-ci avaient suivi cette formation, ils étaient envoyés dans les équipes qui avaient besoin d'aide, entre autres. On les appelait "Impériaux". Le programme qu'ils suivaient était tenu secret, tout comme l'identité de ceux qui y prenaient part, mais faisait des miracles. Un Impérial pouvait sans problème s'adapter à tous les types de jeu et était considéré comme un atout majeur dans une équipe, quand celle-ci savait qu'il était présent.

Le collège Raimon, bien qu'il ne possède aucun de ces prodiges à la connaissance de ses membres, était tout de même resté l'un des clubs les plus renommés, et, surtout, l'un des meilleurs. L'année passée, ils avaient atteint la seconde place de la Route du Sacre.

Cependant, le Onze de Raimon était en réalité composé de deux équipes : l'équipe première, qui jouaient les matchs officiels et faisait du football une activité sportive intensive, et l'équipe de réserve. Les joueurs de cette dernière étaient pour la plupart d'un niveau moins élevé que leurs camardes, mais jouaient plus pour le plaisir que la compétition. Néanmoins, ceux qui avaient de bonnes compétences se voyaient proposer une place dans l'équipe première, comme cela avait été le cas pour Shun et Hugues, ce dernier étant à ce moment-là le capitaine, bien que les autres aient refusé l'offre. Avant que Mark ne revienne pour entraîner l'équipe première, tous les nouveaux du club étaient obligés de passer par l'équipe de réserve avant de pouvoir espérer passer dans le niveau "supérieur", ce qui avait poussé ses membres à idéaliser leurs coéquipiers et à se rabaisser sans cesse. Quand l'ancien de Raimon était arrivé, il avait tout de suite parlé aux réservistes, face-à-face et le plus sincèrement possible, pour enrayer cet état d'esprit. Désormais, la seconde équipe ne servirait plus de "stock" où on pourrait venir piocher pour compléter l'équipe première en cas de pépin, mais était bien une équipe à part entière, qui était uniquement dédiée au football de loisir, et qui était indépendante de l'équipe première. Ses membres avaient également décidé de ne pas avoir de coach pour pouvoir jouer le plus librement possible, décision approuvée et soutenue par les adultes du club, bien qu'ils puissent leur demander des conseils à tout moment.

Le coach Evans s'avança dans la salle sans faire attention aux multiples discussions sans importance des collégiens. Mme Hills retourna se positionner à côté de l'écran dès qu'elle l'eut vu, en silence, le sérieux de son expression remplaçant sa légèreté précédente. Les joueurs se turent un à un en voyant leur coach se placer devant eux, ainsi que celui qui l'accompagnait. Une fois le calme revenu dans la salle, l'entraîneur prit la parole.

« Salut à vous tous. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que vous vous êtes bien reposés. »

Le murmure d'assentiment général fut une réponse suffisante à la question implicite.

« Nous avons un nouveau joueur dans l'équipe. Arion, si tu veux bien te présenter…

– Ah euh… Oui ! »

Le garçon à côté de Mark Evans se raidit comme un piquet et déglutit difficilement, visiblement nerveux. Il possédait une peau légèrement bronzée, ainsi qu'un gabarit plutôt normal, bien que relativement souple ; ni très grand, ni très petit, ni gros, ni maigre. Ses cheveux, auburn et indisciplinés, formaient comme des tourbillons des deux côtés de sa tête avant de partir vers l'arrière. Ses amples yeux d'un gris nuageux étaient frappants par leur lumière et leur profondeur.

« Je m'appelle Arion Sherwind je suis en première année je viens d'Okinawa et j'espère que je pourrai en apprendre de vous. » débita d'une traite leur nouveau joueur avant de s'incliner, puis de se redresser quelques secondes plus tard.

« Détends-toi, Arion. Ils ne vont pas te manger ! » soupira Mark.

« Ou-Oui ! »

Malgré le conseil de l'adulte, le garçon resta complètement tendu. L'ancien capitaine de Raimon soupira à nouveau en secouant la tête puis parla à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

« Arion est nouveau ici. Il vient d'emménager et je n'ai pas pu lui faire visiter la ville et le collège. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider. Des questions ? »

Les membres du Onze de Raimon se regardèrent les uns les autres, un peu étonnés. Finalement, ce fut Riccardo qui se décida à poser la première question.

« À quel poste joues-tu ?

– Je suis milieu de terrain.

– Tu as déjà joué dans une équipe ?

– Oui.

– Tu habites où ?

– Euh, eh bien… je…

– Il habite à la Résidence Windsor. » coupa Mark, qui entendit le petit soupir de soulagement du garçon, tout comme Riccardo et Samguk. Lesquels froncèrent discrètement les sourcils, à l'inverse de l'adulte faisant visiblement miner de l'ignorer. « Il vient juste de s'installer. D'autres questions ?

– Oui, moi ! » Cette fois, c'était J.-P. qui avait parlé, tout en s'étant rapproché des adultes et du nouvel élève. « Tu es dans quelle classe ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. »

Comme plus personne ne semblaient vouloir s'exprimer, le coach poussa Arion dans le dos, qui trébucha et se retrouva à côté de J.-P. et Lucien, assis dans les fauteuils jaunes disposés en arc de cercle devant l'écran de la salle.

« Allez, ne fais pas ton timide. Vous êtes coéquipiers maintenant. » L'ancien de Raimon sourit à son nouveau joueur, puis tourna son regard vers l'ensemble de l'équipe. « Bien. On se retrouve dans quinze minutes dans la salle de réunion. »

Sur ces mots, le coach et la conseillère sortirent. J.-P. avait profité de ce moment pour se rapprocher d'Arion et lui tirer la main pour attirer son attention, ce qui fonctionna.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Jean-Pierre Lapin mais tu peux m'appeler J.-P. ! » pépia le petit garçon avec autant d'énergie débordante qu'à son habitude. « Je suis aussi en première année et je suis défenseur. On peut devenir amis ?

– Euh… Oui, bien sûr !

– Alors comme ça tu as déjà joué dans une équipe ? On pourrait savoir laquelle ? » Les questions avaient cette fois été posées par Adé.

« Oh, je doute que vous la connaissiez. C'est une petite équipe locale qui ne participe pas aux tournois, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Elle n'a pas une grande renommée.

– Est-ce que tu connais un peu notre club ? »

À cette interrogation, leur nouveau camarade sembla s'animer. Il répondit avec un enthousiasme si débordant de passion qu'il en étonna certains.

« Oh oui ! J'ai regardé tout vos matchs de cette année et des années d'avant ! J'avais trop hâte de pouvoir jouer avec vous !

– Tu sembles vraiment aimer le foot, toi. » fit remarquer Gabi avec un petit rire.

« Eh bien en fait… Quand j'étais petit, j'ai failli avoir un accident. Heureusement, le football m'a sauvé, donc depuis ce jour, je veux tout faire pour pouvoir montrer à tout le monde à quel point le foot est un sport amusant et passionnant ! » Il finit sa tirade avec des yeux et un grand sourire brillants.

« Je suis trop d'accord ! » affirma J.-P. avec excitation, semblant être sur la même longueur d'onde que son nouvel ami.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent discuter plus, Skie s'approcha d'Arion et lui tendit un maillot de l'équipe, avec le numéro huit écrit à l'arrière.

« Tiens ! Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Arion !

– Merci ! » répondit celui-ci en attrapant le maillot et le short de foot après un petit instant de surprise, avec toujours sur les lèvres le même radieux sourire.

« Habillez-vous vite les garçons, l'entraînement commence bientôt. » rappela Jade en sortant, Rosie sur les talons et Skie suivant quelques instants après, pour laisser aux joueurs un peu d'intimité.

Les bavardages reprirent, la plupart sur et avec Arion, mais la quinzaine de personnes dans la salle se dirigea également vers les casiers où était rangé leurs propres maillots de foot. Jaune avec des traits bleus roi au niveau de l'arête des épaules et le logo en forme d'éclair sur fond blanc du collège à l'emplacement du cœur pour le haut, et un short simple du même bleu allant jusqu'au-dessus du genou, le maillot du collège Raimon était à la fois simple, pratique et élégant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé au cours des dix dernières années – depuis la création du club par Mark Evans en vérité.

Une fois changé, le Onze de Raimon sortit de la salle et rejoignit le coach, la conseillère et les manageuses dans la salle de réunion et s'installèrent aux sièges qui y étaient présents. Après quelques hésitations, Arion s'assit à côté de J.-P., qui lui faisait signe de se mettre près de lui. Une fois que tout le monde eut reporté son attention sur l'écran géant inséré dans le mur en face d'eux, de mêmes dimensions que celui de la salle 001, Mark Evans exposa le programme d'entraînement du jour. Au menu : tirs au but pour les attaquants face à Samguk et affrontements entre les milieux et la défense. Avec, bien sûr, l'occasion de tester les capacités d'Arion, qui tournerait sur tous les postes à part celui de gardien. L'équipe se dirigea donc vers le terrain couvert à l'arrière du bâtiment après quelques menues précisions sur les exercices, prête à débuter l'entraînement après l'échauffement obligatoire au préalable.

Mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent passer la porte qui les mènerait au terrain, ils furent arrêtés par l'arrivée précipitée d'un professeur, épuisé.

« Célia ! »

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et reprit péniblement son souffle, courbé en deux, les mains sur les genoux. La conseillère courut à ses côtés, le reste de l'équipe sur ses talons. Elle attendit patiemment que le professeur eut calmé sa respiration et parle.

« L'équipe seconde… Sur le terrain extérieur… C'est atroce ! »


	4. Arc Premier : Chapitre Deuxième

_La Génération de la Seconde Phase._

_Un secret jalousement gardé par le Cinquième Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime._

_"Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."_

_Il est temps pour _Pégase _de déployer ses ailes._

* * *

**Les Enfants de la Seconde Phase**

**Arc Premier**

**Chapitre Deuxième**

* * *

« L'équipe seconde… Sur le terrain extérieur… C'est atroce !

– …Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda sans comprendre Mme Hills, perplexe.

« C'est ce garçon… Un nouvel élève. Il a défié l'équipe et… »

Le professeur ne finit pas sa phrase. Son expression était amplement suffisante.

Le Onze de Raimon se consulta du regard. Tous pouvaient lire la même stupéfaction épouvantée dans les yeux des autres. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, les dix-neuf membres du club s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers le terrain extérieur, situé à l'entrée du collège. Les adultes les devancèrent cependant, avantage de leur morphologie plus grande.

La terre retournée à certains endroits.

Des enfants gisant au sol, couverts de blessures mineures et de contusions, incapables de se relever ; inconscients pour certains.

Un ballon de football dans les buts.

Et une seule personne face à ce carnage.

Tel fut le terrible spectacle qui accueillit les deux anciens du collège quand ils atteignirent le terrain. Ils firent une pause en haut des marches qui menait à celui-ci, sidérés, puis se précipitèrent vers les anciens réservistes. Ils examinèrent ceux qui semblaient dans l'état le plus critique. Heureusement, l'infirmerie avait de quoi soigner leurs blessures, qui n'étaient pas assez importantes pour mettre leur santé en danger. Le coach répéta la question posée tantôt par son amie.

« Il est… trop fort…

– Il a juste tiré… dans le ballon…

– Et nous… On a rien pu faire… » furent les réponses des quelques joueurs encore conscients.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers l'unique élève encore debout. Il n'était pas habillé de l'uniforme du collège, mais d'un ensemble formé d'un t-shirt rouge sang et d'un pantalon pourpre, ainsi que d'une courte veste ouverte de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs, partant en plusieurs épis, presque bleus tant ils étaient sombres, tranchaient avec sa peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. Ses prunelles couleur d'ambre, à la pupille fendue, auraient très bien pu appartenir à un loup traquant sa proie.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Plutôt que de répondre immédiatement, le garçon prit l'un des ballons posés autour de lui avec son pied droit et se mit à jongler avec sur son genou.

« Je suis quelqu'un dont la mission est de redresser le club de foot de Raimon. »

Aussitôt cela dit, il tira dans la balle avec la plante de son pied. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la tête de la conseillère, qui resta sans réaction sous le coup de la surprise. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, le projectile fut dévié par un autre, tout aussi rapide et de même nature, et atterrit au fond des filets.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir à quoi tu t'amuses ? Tu te trouves sur les terres sacrées du football ! »

Tous les spectateurs de la scène se tournèrent vers l'origine du tir et de la voix. Là se tenait Riccardo, son regard sévère fixé sur l'inconnu, qui avait désormais un rictus moqueur dessiné sur les lèvres.

« Il montre enfin le bout de son nez…

– Je m'appelle Riccardo Di Rigo et je suis le capitaine de Raimon. Et avec tous les joueurs qui arrivent derrière moi, nous composons le Onze de Raimon ! » Avec un minutage parfait, les autres membres arrivèrent derrière leur capitaine, sans se presser outre-mesure, leurs crampons faisant crisser l'herbe. Tous, même Arion, avaient une expression froide sur le visage, fixant le responsable des dégâts sans mot dire. « Tu as battu la deuxième équipe soit, mais il n'y a pas de quoi être si fier. Les nouveaux comme toi devraient connaître les bonnes manières. Et si tu crois que tu peux te battre ici, tu as tort.

– Me battre ? Nous ne faisions que jouer au foot. Ça me semblait pourtant évident. » railla le garçon aux cheveux bleu marine en haussant les épaules, levant les mains dans un simulacre de tentative de démonstration d'innocence. Les yeux de Samguk se rétrécirent.

– Comment ?!

– Il dit la vérité. » intervint Joaquìn, l'un des défenseurs de l'équipe seconde, la honte et le dépit de soi-même clairement audible dans sa voix. « Il a simplement… tapé dans le ballon. Il nous a vaincu avec une seule attaque. »

Riccardo regarda son camarade et les autres joueurs de son équipe sans rien dire, puis descendit les marches, ses coéquipiers à sa suite. Ils rejoignirent le coach et aidèrent leurs camarades à se relever, les déplaçant vers le bord du terrain et le banc où ils purent s'asseoir. Les manageuses arrivèrent à ce moment-là, équipées de matériel de premier soin prêté de bonne grâce par l'infirmerie. Ensemble, ils firent un bilan des dégâts physique, qui ne s'avéra pas suffisamment lourd pour être vraiment inquiétant. Les dégâts moraux en revanche… C'était une autre histoire. Une fois cela fait, ils firent face au garçon, qui n'avait fait que les observer, bras croisés.

« Qui es-tu et pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

La réponse vint, après une dizaine de secondes de silence, de la personne dont ils s'y attendaient le moins.

« Un Impérial. » murmura Arion, une lueur illisible au fond de ses yeux, le visage fermé. « Tu es un Impérial.

– Hm. » souffla moqueusement l'agent du Cinquième Secteur. « Je vois qu'il y a au moins une personne intelligente dans ce collège. Je suis Victor Blade. L'Empereur Sacré m'a envoyé ici pour "donner un coup de balai" dans le club de Raimon. Et j'ai bien peur que vous finissiez tous dans la benne à ordure.

– Quel culot ! »

Indignés par la déclaration, tous les joueurs de l'équipe première, surtout les plus anciens, se mirent à demander des explications à cor et à cri.

« Le Cinquième Secteur estime que vous n'avez plus votre place dans le monde du football.

– C'est impossible ! Nous avons atteint la finale l'année dernière.

– Ils ne peuvent pas décider de nous éjecter comme ça, c'est contraire aux règles !

– Détrompez-vous. Le comité de protection de l'article 5 du règlement des jeunes footballeurs a autorisé le remplacement complet des équipes en dehors des matchs. Laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter le tout nouveau Onze de Raimon. » Victor claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, une dizaine de collégiens vinrent se placer derrière lui. Tous portaient un maillot de foot noir avec un éclair barrant leur haut. « Ce sont vos… _remplaçants_. Faisons un match. Si vous gagnez, nous vous laisserons continuer à jouer à votre pathétique football. En revanche, si vous perdez, vous abandonnez votre place dans le club et vous ne rejouez plus jamais. »

Riccardo dévisagea le garçon aux cheveux bleus de minuit.

« Pourquoi accepterions-nous cette proposition de match ? »

Aussitôt, le visage de Victor se tordit d'un rictus prédateur. Il récupéra l'un des ballons à ses pieds et tira dedans avec une force incroyable.

Sur l'ancien local du club.

La violence du coup fit voltiger beaucoup de poussière. Quand le nuage qu'elle formait se dissipa, les membres de Raimon, choqués, purent voir à quel point l'attaque avait endommagé la vielle bâtisse : la porte était sortie de ses gonds, le chambranle complètement tordu. Et on pouvait voir, par cette ouverture inusitée, que l'intérieur n'était pas en meilleur état.

L'Impérial, toujours sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers Riccardo, encore figé d'horreur et la bouche ouverte.

« Ah… Pauvre ami, j'ai la fâcheuse impression que tu ne comprends pas votre situation. » Victor s'approcha du capitaine de Raimon jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attraper son épaule, avec force, avant de s'éloigner. L'expression qu'il avait sur le visage était emplie d'une sombre assurance et de la promesse que ce n'était que le début de leurs soucis.

Et, honnêtement, elle avait de quoi faire frémir.

« Ce n'est pas une simple proposition. C'est un _ordre, __capitaine_. »

Le brun sembla se ressaisir à ces mots et serra les dents.

« Tu n'es pas en terrain conquis. » Il se tourna vers l'entraîneur. « Coach Evans, que devons-nous faire ?

Il ne répondit pourtant pas, préférant fixer l'Impérial, le visage vide de signes pouvant indiquer ce qu'il pensait.

« Nous devons jouer ! » intervint encore Arion à sa place, s'exprimant cette fois avec l'enthousiasme qui semblait être tout à fait naturel pour lui. « Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas dans la meilleure position pour dire ça mais… j'aime le football, et je sais que vous aussi. On ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça !

– Je suis d'accord !

– Moi aussi !

– Le p'tit gars me vole les mots de la bouche ! BOUM !

– Ces gens sont trop enthousiastes…

– Tu dis ça mais tu es d'accord avec eux, Aitor.

– Je pense que tout le monde est pour les affronter, Riccardo. » résuma avec calme l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe, Samguk, avant de s'adresser aux visiteurs : « Nous allons vous amener au terrain intérieur.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. On commence le match dans dix minutes. » Sur ces paroles peu aimables, l'Impérial et son équipe se dirigèrent vers le local actuel du club de foot.

Au lieu de les suivre immédiatement, les joueurs de l'équipe première aidèrent leurs camarades réservistes à se déplacer vers l'infirmerie, qui se retrouva vite surchargée. Certains d'entre eux insistèrent pourtant pour aller voir le match après leurs blessures pansées, malgré les recommandations de l'équipe médicale du collège.

L'équipe première fut au final suivie de la moitié des membres de l'équipe seconde. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre au stade intérieur. Le mot semblait être passé dans toute l'école : les gradins étaient déjà remplis d'élèves curieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Onze de Raimon était défié à l'improviste par une équipe inconnue, et acceptait de relever le challenge sans faire les démarches administratives nécessaires au préalable. Les joueurs profitèrent des cinq minutes restantes avant le début de la rencontre pour s'échauffer et faire quelques passes, histoire de se remettre dans le bain après les vacances. Le coach donna la composition. Aux buts, Samguk. En défense, Gabi, Wanli, Subaru et Aitor. En milieux, Riccardo, Adé, Eugène et Ryoma. Et enfin, en attaque, Doug et Michael.

« Les autres, préparez-vous à rentrer sur le terrain à tout moment. » Il y eu un « Oui ! » collectif. « Arion, tu restes sur le banc. Tu ne t'es pas encore adapté au jeu de l'équipe. »

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête, les yeux fixés sur leurs adversaires, son expression restant neutre.

Les deux équipes se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain pour le toast. L'arbitre, qui se trouvait être le concierge du collège, Mr Vétéran, fit une récapitulation des règles et rappela que les deux camps devaient jouer avec fair-play.

« Bien, commençons le match sans plus attendre. Le Onze de Raimon contre… Hum… contre…

– Pour l'instant, contentez-vous de les appeler les Chevaliers Noirs. » compléta une voix inconnue. Tous les membres de Raimon se retournèrent vers son origine : un homme en costume et chapeau noir, à la chevelure rouge bordeaux. « Je m'appelle Saber Sabel et vous pouvez me considérer comme leur coach. Allez, commencez le match.

– T-Très bien. Le match opposant le Onze de Raimon aux Chevaliers Noirs va pouvoir commencer ! »

Les joueurs allèrent se mettre en place. Le capitaine et le gardien, côte à côte, entamèrent une brève discussion le temps de rejoindre leurs positions respectives.

« Hé, Riccardo. Pourquoi le Cinquième Secteur voudrait détruire l'équipe de Raimon ?

– Je n'en sais trop rien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a humilié Raimon. L'école, ses couleurs et l'équipe. Je ne pardonnerai jamais ça. » Celui que l'on surnommait "le Cœur de Raimon" ne savait pas s'il parlait du Cinquième Secteur ou de Victor, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le résultat était le même. Son camarade descendit d'un ton. « Sur un autre sujet… Que penses-tu d'Arion ?

– Eh bien… Je ne suis plutôt mitigé pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment une bonne personne, mais il y a un truc de louche à propos de lui. Il cache quelque chose.

– Toi aussi, tu as remarqué… » Un instant, le deuxième-année garda le silence, avant de continuer, à voix plus basse encore : « Peut-être que ça a avoir avec le Cinquième Secteur. Je ne vois pas comment expliquer autrement qu'il soit au courant que Victor soit un Impérial, alors que ce genre de choses est généralement tenu secret. »

Samguk ne répondit pas verbalement, mais son regard affirmatif suffit à son ami. Il le quitta pour rejoindre les cages. Juste avant que l'arbitre siffle, Arion, qui était resté debout devant le banc des remplaçants, mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :

« Faites attention ! Ce sont tous des Impériaux ! »

Il y eu un « Quoi ?! » étonné chuchoté par bon nombre de membres de son équipe, les uns parce qu'ils étaient angoissés par ce que cela sous-entendait, les autres surpris que leur nouvel équipier soit au courant d'une telle information, qui confortait les deux capitaines successifs de Raimon dans leurs soupçons. Mais ils ne purent pas s'appesantir plus dessus ; le match commença la seconde suivante. La seule réaction du coach Evans fut de demander dans un murmure, ses yeux ne bougeant pas du terrain :

« Tu es sûr ?

– …Oui. » répondit sur le même ton après un instant Arion, qui continuait, lui, de fixer Victor.

Au moment où Michael passa à Doug, une voix amplifiée par les haut-parleurs installés tout autour du terrain commença à commenter le jeu.

« _Bonjour à tous _!_ Je suis __Char__lie__ Horse__ et je commenterai le match d'aujourd'hui opposant l'équipe première de Raimon et les Chevaliers Noirs_, _qui décidera visiblement de la destinée du club _! _La balle est à Raimon, qui s'enfonce rapidement dans la partie advers__e._»

Les milieux et les attaquants avancèrent entre leurs adversaires, qui ne parvinrent pas à les intercepter. Il semblait qu'Arion se soit trompé. Ils firent tourner la balle, jusqu'à ce que Doug la réceptionne à nouveau. L'un des défenseurs adverses le chargea alors, avec l'intention évidente de la récupérer coûte que coûte. Loin d'être étonné, l'attaquant tira directement dans les buts, surprenant visiblement son adversaire et le gardien qui ne bougea pas.

« Elle est dedans ! »

Le dernier rempart humain avant les cages des Chevaliers Noirs attrapa avec la main droite, visiblement sans effort, le tir de Raimon.

« Comment- ?!

– Ha, c'était trop facile ! »

Avec un rictus moqueur, il envoya la balle loin dans les airs. Victor sauta et la réceptionna facilement, pour la renvoyer à l'un de ses coéquipiers, qui en fit de même, le tout quatre fois. Le ballon ne toucha pas une seconde terre, tout comme les Chevaliers Noirs, qui passèrent en un rien de temps derrière la défense de Raimon. L'un des attaquants dépassa Gabi, en position parfaite pour tirer, balle au pied. L'instant d'après, elle s'enfonçait dans les filets, avant même que Samguk n'ait pu bouger.

« _B-BUUUT _!_ Les Chevaliers Noirs ouvrent le score quelques minutes après le début du match sans que Raimon n'ai__t__ pu faire quoique ce soit _! _Catastrophique début de match_!»

* * *

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Merci pour l'encouragement ! Je compte bien continuer, pas d'inquiétude !**


	5. Arc Premier : Chapitre Troisième

_La Génération de la Seconde Phase._

_Un secret jalousement gardé par le Cinquième Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime._

_"Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."_

_Il est temps pour _Pégase _de déployer ses ailes._

* * *

**NdA : Oui, ça fait longtemps. Mais si j'ai pris autant de temps à mettre à jour (vous étiez prévenus que cela pourrait arriver), c'est parce que le chapitre suivant n'est certainement pas le plus passionnant et à été une douleur à faire sortir. J'ai également été très occupée entre un voyage et mon travail de bêta-lectrice - que je ne regrette pas le moins du monde - mais après un éclair d'inspiration il y a trois jours, j'ai réussi à trouver comment l'écrire, tout comme celui d'après. _Bref_, tout ça pour dire que j'ai édité le texte que vous aller lire, et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

**Encore merci à vous tous, lecteurs et lectrices, et pour tous les commentaires ainsi que pour toutes les mises en favoris et suivis.**

**Si vous voulez mettre de la musique avec ce chapitre, je vous propose celle que vous pourrez retrouver sous le nom suivant :**** 神童の葛藤 神童のテーマ (si vous avez fini _Ombre_ ou _Lumière_, il s'agit de la 3e musique de la catégorie Match dans la partie Musique des Bonus : "Les doutes de Riccardo"). Si vous voulez y accéder directement plutôt que de la chercher, sachez qu'elle est disponible directement avec le chapitre sur Wattpad, la fic y a le même nom (elle est aussi sur Archive of Your Own, fanfiction. fr et fanfics-fr. net, mais sans les espaces). Sans doute la reconnaitrez-vous, puisqu'il s'agit d'une OST.**

* * *

**! Il y a des Informations à la fin pour mieux comprendre le contenu du chapitre, lisez-les si vous voulez mieux comprendre ce que j'ai écrit. !**

* * *

**Les Enfants de la Seconde Phase**

**Arc Premier**

**Chapitre Troisième**

* * *

Les joueurs de Raimon étaient pétrifiés.

« Ils n'ont fait que des passes aériennes…

– On les a à peine vu passer !

– C'est… C'est ahurissant. »

Gabi s'approcha de Samguk, qui avait récupéré la balle à ses pieds.

« Je n'ai pas été vigilant. Excuse-moi.

– Pfff. Tu l'entends celui-là ? Comme s'il pouvait l'arrêter. » L'attaquant roux qui avait marqué ricana en revenant sur la moitié de terrain de son équipe.

« Allez les gars, on se reprend ! On a toujours le temps de revenir au score ! »

Ce ne fut que quand le capitaine remua tout le monde qu'ils retournèrent à leur place, bien décidés à ne plus se laisser avoir. Lorsque l'arbitre siffla la reprise, Riccardo passa en arrière, à Adé, qui prit son temps au lieu de se précipiter vers le camp adverse. Les milieux avancèrent prudemment en faisait tourner la balle, prêts à sécuriser leur possession quand les Chevaliers Noirs viendraient la récupérer. Mais ce fut inutile : à peine l'autre partie du terrain parcourue à demi, Victor la subtilisa, plus vif que la foudre. Il esquiva avec brio chaque joueur de Raimon qui se mettait sur son chemin, presque sans une goutte de sueur. À peine deux minute après le premier but, le second était passé, se riant des tentatives d'arrêt de Samguk.

« Hah, cette école est loin d'être du niveau de sa réputation. Quel spectacle pathétique. »

Maussade et agacé par les remarques dénigrantes de ses adversaires, le Onze de Raimon se replaça à nouveau. Mr Vétéran souffla une nouvelle fois dans le sifflet, et le match reprit. Cette fois, Doug et Michael tentèrent de passer en force, le plus vite possible, derrière la défense adverse. Ce fut peine perdue : l'Impérial aux cheveux marine vola le ballon aussitôt qu'ils eurent fait trois pas en avant. Avec une force égale à celle qui avait détruit l'ancien local, Victor tira sur les deux attaquants, qui s'effondrèrent avec un cri de douleur. À partir de ce moment-là, les Chevaliers Noirs dominèrent réellement et complètement le match, devenu à sens unique. Bien vite, tout le Onze de Raimon fut couvert d'égratignures et de ce qui deviendrait des bleus dans les jours qui suivraient. Les passes n'avaient pour but que de frapper les joueurs, et les tirs étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus violent. Leurs adversaires jouaient clairement avec eux, donnant l'impression qu'ils marquaient uniquement quand ils s'ennuyaient ou voulaient s'en prendre à Samguk.

« _Quelle correction _!_ Raimon enchaîne les buts à une cadence infernale _! »

Quand le score, complètement insensé, de 10 à 0 fut atteint, le coach Evans se décida enfin à faire des changements.

« On change ! J.-P., tu prends la place de Subaru ; Lucien, celle de Michael ; Shun, Hugues, vous rentrez à la place d'Adé et Eugène. »

Les coéquipiers qui ne sortaient pas, ainsi que les manageuses et Arion, aidèrent ceux qui l'étaient à se déplacer. Quand la majorité de l'équipe fut proche du banc, le nouveau du club chuchota, la voix tremblante mais basse pour que l'autre équipe ne l'entende pas :

« Je vous avais prévenus ! »

C'était vrai, Arion les avaient avertis de faire attention. Ils ne l'avaient pas écouté, pensant que leurs adversaires n'étaient rien de plus que des amateurs. Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés, et ils s'en mordaient les doigts désormais.

Malgré le remplacement, Raimon ne put redresser le match. Ce fut même le contraire. Jusqu'à la fin de la première moitié de temps, les Impériaux prirent un soin méticuleux à s'attaquer aux nouveaux joueurs sur le terrain, pour s'assurer que tout le monde "était traité de manière égale", comme c'était la devise du Cinquième Secteur. Heureusement – si l'on pouvait dire cela – ils se concentrèrent uniquement sur eux quatre, laissant de côté les cages et ceux déjà blessés, évitant ainsi l'augmentation de la différence de points entre les deux équipes. Au final, les remplaçants étaient aussi amochés que les titulaires, et quand l'arbitre siffla la mi-temps, tous les membres de Raimon sur le terrain durent se faire violence pour se traîner jusqu'au banc où les attendaient déjà les manageuses avec de quoi reprendre des forces.

« _Et c'est la fin de la première mi-temps_, _qui s'achève sur un score à sens unique de 10 à 0 en faveur des Chevaliers Noirs_. » commenta Charley Horse.

Les quinze minutes de pause passèrent en silence, seulement troublées par les respirations lourdes des joueurs épuisés. Arion regarda avec impuissance les personnes qui avaient été – et étaient toujours – ses idoles. La frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire était pire que tout.

À la fin de la mi-temps, arrivée trop vite, les titulaires reprirent leurs places, sans grande envie. Bien qu'il fasse l'engagement, le Onze de Raimon n'était pas avantagé. Ce fut démontré avec la fulgurante et immédiate contre-attaque des Chevaliers Noirs. À peine avancés dans l'autre moitié, les deux attaquants virent la balle être volée sous leur nez. Pire encore, l'un de leurs adversaires tacla Lucien, acte complètement inutile pour défendre et absolument dangereux, et le neveu de Ray Dark tomba avec un cri. Aussitôt, l'arbitre administra un carton jaune au responsable. Ce fut tout, car le première-année assura qu'il pouvait encore jouer.

L'hécatombe ne fit cependant que commencer. Enchaînant les fautes, les Chevaliers Noirs s'en prirent beaucoup plus gravement que précédemment à certains joueurs, notamment les premières-années : Lucien, Aitor et J.-P., ainsi que Ryoma, furent les plus blessés de tous. Au point que le coach dut de nouveau demander à changer, et remettre Adé, Subaru et Michael sur le terrain. J.-P. insista pour rester jusqu'à la fin, ce qui, bien que ce soit honorable de sa part, ne fit que le mettre plus dans le collimateur des Impériaux. Heureusement, du fait de sa petite taille, il avait pu jusque-là plus ou moins éviter les assauts répétés, mais rien ne garantissait que cela continuerait. Les trois autres furent évacués de la surface de jeu tant ils étaient mal en point, mais tinrent à rester sur le banc pour au moins assister à la fin du match.

Ce fut Shun et Hugues qui furent visés par la suite. Sans que leurs amis n'y puissent y faire quoi que ce soit, ils furent assaillis par nombre de tirs et de coups, toujours uniquement avec le ballon. Avant que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable, l'ancien de Raimon procéda à nouveau à un remplacement. À la surprise de tous, il fit rentrer non seulement Eugène, qui était le dernier joueur sur le banc en état, mais également Arion. Ce dernier fut étonné un moment par cette décision, tout comme beaucoup de joueurs et de spectateurs, avant de se promettre intérieurement de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il alla se placer à la position auparavant occupée par Shun. Pour un premier match, on pouvait dire que le brun ne tombait par sur le meilleur.

Dès que la reprise fut sifflée, les Chevaliers Noirs reprirent leur agressive offensive. Comme leurs cibles favorites ne se trouvaient plus à leur portée, ils revinrent s'en prendre à l'ensemble de l'équipe, à l'exception d'Arion, qu'ils semblaient étrangement éviter, malgré ses essais répétés pour récupérer la balle.

Le coup de grâce vint – enfin, pourrait-on ajouter – à la moitié du temps écoulé, soit un quart d'heure avant la fin. Le capitaine des Impériaux reçut le ballon et, depuis l'autre moitié du terrain, tira directement. Tous les joueurs de Raimon qui le purent se mirent sur sa trajectoire et tentèrent d'empêcher le projectile d'atteindre les buts. Tentèrent, effectivement, car ils ne récoltèrent pour leurs efforts que des égratignures supplémentaires et une énième violente rencontre avec le gazon. Néanmoins, il vint percuter les barres plutôt que les filets, mais à voir le sourire sur le visage du tireur, c'était voulu.

Arion regarda avec horreur ses nouveaux coéquipiers se relever difficilement, alors que la balle revenait à l'attaquant qui en était responsable par le biais de quelques passes bien ajustées. Le nouveau du club ne s'était pas trouvé assez proche pour les aider, mais il n'hésita pas à se diriger vers Victor, avec l'intention évidente de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Cependant, quand il fut à ses côtés, son adversaire se retourna vers lui et ils se contentèrent de se regarder en chien de faïence pendant un long moment, dans un silence à peine perturbé par les murmures des élèves spectateurs.

L'Impérial fit alors une chose surprenante. Il envoya le ballon dans les pieds d'Arion.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu tenais à ce club. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne veux pas sauver Raimon ? Tu as le ballon. »

Son ton était absolument moqueur et tout à fait méprisant, et sous-entendait presque qu'il s'attendait à ce que la balle lui soit rendue au plus vite, sous peine de malheureuses… représailles. Mais au lieu de la lui redonner, le première-année, dont le visage se raffermit de détermination, se détourna de lui et commença à se diriger vers les cages en dribblant, passant avec aisance et légèreté tous les Chevaliers Noirs sur son chemin. Arrivé devant les buts, le première-année changea complètement de direction, surprenant tout le monde.

« C'était quoi, ce dribble ? » demanda Riccardo, qui observait avec un peu d'admiration dans les yeux le garçon nouvellement entré dans le club. Effectivement, sa position de milieu de terrain semblait toute désignée avec un tel talent.

« Il est doué. » admit Jade, tout aussi étonnée.

Le milieu passa à côté d'Adé, qui lui demanda de lui passer le ballon. Il l'ignora complètement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

– Arion, passe ! »

Un coup d'œil à Gabi lui permit de le voir être aussitôt marqué par-derrière par deux de leurs adversaires. Par conséquent, le brun changea encore une fois de direction sans hésiter.

« Pourquoi il ne passe pas la balle ?

– En tout cas, il est impressionnant, on peut le lui concéder.

– Arion… pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » murmura la conseillère. Mark Evans, quant à lui, resta silencieux. Il avait déjà compris.

Sur le terrain, les coéquipiers du garçon continuèrent de lui faire signe et de lui demander de leur passer la balle, pour qu'il se détourne d'eux immédiatement.

«_ À quoi est-ce que tu joues__ ?__!__ »_ gronda Michael, colère et incompréhension dans les yeux, après plusieurs minutes de ce curieux manège.

« Ils vous attaqueront encore si je vous la donne. » souffla le brun, sans perdre sa concentration sur son dribble et les autres joueurs, dont la plupart restèrent muets devant l'aveu. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il comptait garder le ballon jusqu'à la fin du match ? C'était de la folie !

« Hah. Comme si c'était aussi facile. »

Victor, après avoir dit cela, alla couper la trajectoire du première-année, qui s'arrêta là où il se trouvait, au centre du terrain. Ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard pendant un moment, avant que l'attaquant ne vole le ballon en un éclair, sans que l'autre ne puisse l'en empêcher. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, et Arion était entouré de l'ensemble des Chevaliers Noirs, coupant ainsi efficacement toute retraite ou intervention extérieure.

« Ça va être dur d'esquiver maintenant, hein ? » ironisa l'attaquant qui avait marqué le premier but. Depuis le banc, Sabel donna sa consigne, qui, bien qu'elle n'ait été qu'uniquement pensée, fut également parfaitement comprise par son destinataire. _Écrase-le, Victor._

« Ce sera avec plaisir. » L'Impérial reporta son regard d'ambre sombre vers le joueur au milieu du terrain. « Arion Sherwind… Quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de vomir. Tu n'es qu'un débutant et tu prétends pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands… Tss. Les imbéciles comme toi ne méritent pas d'être sur un terrain. Et encore moins de jouer au vrai foot, celui le Cinquième Secteur !

– C'est faux ! » Le brun serra les poings, la colère fronçant ses sourcils. « Le football, ce n'est pas ça ! »

Il écarta les bras, montrant visiblement les joueurs épuisés et blessés, et le terrain dont la terre avait été retournée en de multiples endroits, trop nombreux pour être comptés.

« Je sais que tu aimes le foot, Victor. Tu ne jouerais pas comme _ça_, avec autant de passion, si ce n'était le cas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles pour le Cinquième Secteur ? Ça fait pleurer le football ! » La réalisation éclaira un instant plus tard ses prunelles grises, et il baissa la voix, suffisamment pour n'être entendu que d'eux deux ; son ton devenant beaucoup plus doux, presque compréhensif. « Ils te font chanter, pas vrai ? »

À la stupéfaction horrifiée succéda la rancœur dans l'expression de son interlocuteur.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! » siffla-t-il. « Essaye d'arrêter ça, pour voir ! »

Il frappa violemment dans le ballon, qui alla percuter Arion. Ce dernier vacilla sous la force du coup, mais resta debout. Le capitaine des Chevaliers Noirs récupéra néanmoins la balle, et tira à nouveau, encore et encore. Chaque fois, le brun tentait d'amortir le choc en se décalant, ce qui renvoyait généralement le tir d'où il venait. Cela fut remarqué par Shun et Hugues depuis le banc.

« Vous avez vu ? On dirait qu'il arrive à prédire à peu près où la balle le frappera. »

Une seconde plus tard, la sphère vint percuter le première-année au beau milieu du visage.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda avec beaucoup de doute et un regard sceptique l'un des joueurs de l'équipe seconde.

Finalement, le rythme des frappes ralentit, jusqu'à ce que l'Impérial, ayant repris son calme et son masque hautain, cesse complètement de tirer. Il observa le garçon devant lui, haletant et la peau désormais couverte de contusions.

« Je commence à me lasser. Il est temps d'en finir. »

Un coup d'œil sur le banc lui donna la permission qu'il voulait avoir. D'une inclinaison de son couvre-chef, Sabel lui donna l'autorisation d'utiliser sa Super Technique. Un sourire malveillant apparu sur le visage fin de l'attaquant, et tous ses coéquipiers s'écartèrent, sachant déjà ce qui allait arriver.

« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que le foot, minable !

– Arion, éloigne-toi ! » cria Riccardo.

En entendant ces mots, le rictus flottant toujours au creux des lèvres de Victor s'agrandit, une lueur prédatrice apparaissant au fond de ses yeux d'ambre. Il plaça la balle en équilibre dans le creux entre son pied et sa jambe droite.

Reconnaissant le mouvement, Friedrich Schiller, l'un des attaquants de l'équipe seconde, s'exclama :

« Il va le refaire ! » Le regard interrogateur du coach et de la conseillère le poussa à continuer. « Ce tir qui nous a tous mis par terre ! Il va le mettre KO ! »

Toutes les personnes du banc de Raimon retournèrent leur attention sur le garçon aux cheveux sombres. Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches, leva la jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'horizontale, la balle toujours dessus. Dans un mouvement d'une rapidité extrême, il la ramena à sa position originelle, et, sans lui laisser le temps de rejoindre à son tour le sol, donna un puissant coup de pied pénétrant dans la sphère de caoutchouc. Aussitôt, une aura ténébreuse entoura cette dernière, plongeant le terrain dans un abysse noir. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel la balle accumula plus encore d'énergie ténébreuse, alors que l'attaquant à l'origine de ce prodige se mettait dans une position prête à asséner le coup de grâce : d'un mouvement de sa main, le sombre projectile se transforma en un tir d'énergie obscur qui pourrait transpercer même la plus résistante des armures, et fila directement vers Arion.

{**Lame des Ténèbres**}

« _Les Chevaliers Noirs nous montren__t__ un véritable spectacle de puissance avec le tir de Blade _!_ Quelle Super Technique incroyable cher public_,_ je ne peux pas en croire mes yeux _!_ Comment Sherwind pourra-t-il s'y prendre pour le stopper _?!»

Dos à ses coéquipiers, le garçon en question faisait face, sans ciller, au ballon qui n'en était plus vraiment un. De son cœur montait un foisonnement d'émotions : l'impuissance face aux blessures de ses camarades, la tristesse de voir un aussi bon joueur que Victor être obligé d'utiliser le sport qu'ils aimaient tous les deux pour blesser des gens, la colère contre le Cinquième Secteur qui était la cause de tout cela. Et, aussi, des souvenirs de _ce jour-là_.

_Je l'arrêterai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !_

Avec un cri empli de sa rage de vaincre, le brun se redressa et fixa son regard d'orage d'une intensité à faire pâlir les pierres sur la sphère chargée de Ténèbres. Du plus profond de lui-même, _quelque chose _bougea en réponse à sa détermination froide et plus dure que le diamant de simplement **arrêter** la balle. Son attention fut à ce point absorbé par celle-ci que le garçon ne remarqua pas qu'il était lui-même entouré d'une sorte d'aura d'énergie indigo avant que cette dernière n'entre en collision avec celle dont Victor avait chargé le ballon.

« C'est-! » s'exclama, les yeux écarquillés, la conseillère de Raimon.

« Comment peut-il…? » demanda de son côté le coach des Chevaliers Noirs en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux forces bataillèrent l'une contre l'autre, le combat caché aux regards par la Brume, pendant trois secondes paraissant éternelles, remplies de tension et de doute pour les deux camps. Puis, doucement, la balle tomba au sol et roula vers l'Impérial qui venait de l'envoyer. Arion cligna des yeux et contempla ses poings, entourés un instant plus tôt de l'étrange halo, puis le ballon, quelques mètres devant lui. Un petit sourire, qui grandit rapidement, illumina son visage.

« J'ai… réussi ? Génial ! »

Si J.-P. avait été en meilleur état, il aurait sauté sur son ami tant il était fier de lui, donc pour l'instant, il se contenta de hurler de joie.

« Décidément, tu es plein de surprises, toi… » murmura Samguk en secouant la tête d'incrédulité bienveillante.

Face au première-année qui regardait toujours le gazon, apparemment émerveillé par sa démonstration surprise de force, l'expression de l'envoyé du Cinquième Secteur se décomposait à vue d'œil, tordue de rage et de ressentiment.

« Tss… Les idiots comme toi qui ne font qu'effleurer la vraie puissance et croient qu'ils sont forts, ça me met en rogne ! Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu as tort ! »

Sur ces paroles pleines de haine, l'Impérial invoqua à son tour la même Brume bleuâtre qu'Arion. Sauf qu'à l'inverse de celui-ci, l'énergie ne resta pas longtemps sous cette forme inconsistante : une menaçante lueur carmin perça la nuée, et les vagues de pourpre se matérialisèrent en un chevalier dont on ne pouvait distinguer que l'armure d'acier reluisante et l'écarlate cape flottant dans son dos. Dans ce qui lui faisait office de mains, recouvertes de gantelets épais, le paladin tenait fermement un bouclier aux armoiries imaginaires et une lame semblant plus affûtée qu'il ne l'était physiquement possible.

{_Lancelot, le Spadassin Héroïque_}

« Un Esprit Guerrier ?!

– Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ! » balbutia le gardien de Raimon, les yeux larges.

« _Est-ce que vous voyez ça _?! _D'après quelques rumeurs colportées parmi les joueurs_,_ ils apparaissent parfois brièvement pendant les matchs _! _Les Esprits Guerriers _! »

« Mais c'est quoi ce _délire _?!

– Maintenant, monsieur nous sort un Esprit Guerrier ?! C'est vraiment pas fair-play ! »

Tout le monde, que ce soit sur le terrain, le banc ou dans les gradins, regarda avec effarement l'être spirituel qui s'était manifesté dans le stade. Sabel, par contre, avait un grand sourire plein de joie, presque sadique, sur le visage. Le capitaine des Chevaliers Noirs n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait l'autorisation de détruire définitivement le gamin naïf devant lui, qui le fixait. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Seuls un calme serein et une confiance surprenante se lisait dans son expression. Cela ne fit qu'énerver davantage l'Impérial, qui ne perdit pas plus de temps.

Soulevant la balle à ses pieds, l'attaquant frappa de toutes ses forces dans celle-ci. À l'image de son invocateur, {_Lancelot_} arma son épée. Puis, le coup partit, à la fois Ballon et Lame.

Arion fit face à ce tir de la même manière qu'au précédent. L'issue, en revanche, en fut l'opposé. Le première-année fut violemment repoussé, la puissance de l'attaque l'envoyant rouler sur le gazon sur plusieurs mètres. Il hurla de douleur. Son corps se couvrit dans le mouvement brutal de plus d'hématomes et d'égratignures que ceux de la grande majorité de ses coéquipiers. Victor ricana, récupérant sa prise sur le ballon. Pendant un long moment, le brun resta inerte, glaçant les membres de Raimon d'effroi, avant qu'ils ne voient ses doigts bouger et ses poings se serrer. La plupart des élèves poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, tandis que le capitaine relâchait un souffle qu'il ne réalisait pas tenir.

Envers et contre tout bon sens, qui aurait préconisé de rester sagement au sol, le garçon se mit sur ses genoux et s'appuya sur ses mains, l'effort le faisant trembler.

« Je ne peux pas… abandonner ! »

Il tendit les bras, toussant un peu, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« Je dois… me battre jusqu'au bout ! »

D'une poussée sur ses jambes, il se releva, titubant.

« Je vais y arriver ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, luisants d'une volonté d'acier.

« Oui… Je sais que je peux te battre ! »

Pendant un instant, un vent surnaturel souffla dans le stade, venant agiter les cheveux des joueurs, annonciateur du Changement qui bientôt bouleverserait le monde.

Victor sembla surpris que le milieu se soit relevé. Puis, avec un autre ricanement, il se mit à sourire.

« Tu en redemandes ? Très bien, je vais exaucer ton souhait. »

{_Lancelot_} déploya sa cape. Chargeant encore une fois le ballon d'énergie sombre, presque ambrée, son Invocateur tira. L'épée de l'Esprit Guerrier se transforma en une volée d'estocs renforcés de flammes d'ambre et d'ombre, qui trouvèrent en Arion leur cible malheureuse.

{_**Botte de Lancelot**_}

Seconde repoussée brutale.

Second hurlement.

Second silence d'horreur.

Riccardo, qui se trouvait être le plus proche, se précipita vers le garçon plus jeune que lui et s'empressa de l'aider à se retourner sur le dos une fois à ses côtés.

« Quelle tête de mule ! »

Ses paroles étaient dures, mais son ton montrait qu'il était plus paniqué qu'en colère. Les yeux fermés, son nouveau camarade inspira et expira lourdement, semblant dans l'incapacité de faire autre chose.

« Capitaine… »

Ce dernier tendit l'oreille, attentif à toutes les paroles difficilement prononcées par le première-année, qui se redressa légèrement et fixa son regard brumeux de douleur et de fatigue sur l'autre.

« S'il te plaît… N'abandonne pas… » Il empoigna avec une force surprenante le maillot de son aîné, à l'emplacement du cœur, sur l'emblème de la Foudre. « …le football. »

Ces mots débloquèrent quelque chose en Riccardo. Il baissa la tête, sa frange dissimulant le haut de son visage, et Arion relâcha sa prise, vide de ses forces.

« Pourquoi… »

Quelque chose de mouillé tomba sur le plus jeune, qui reconcentra son regard sur son capitaine. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui l'attendait.

Riccardo pleurait.

Laissant son ami reposer sur le gazon, celui-ci se releva.

« Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ? Je ne peux même pas protéger mes coéquipiers. Je ne suis même pas un vrai capitaine. Ce n'est qu'un bout de… »

Le deuxième-année vint serrer le brassard rouge enfilé à son bras droit. Un vent chargé de puissance, provoqué par l'énergie invisible qui surchargeait l'atmosphère, vint agiter les cheveux ondulés du brun. Il reporta son regard, désormais chargé de colère et de rancune, sur l'Impérial qui observait froidement la scène.

_« __Assez !__ »_

Un hurlement de rage, contre lui-même autant que contre Victor et le Cinquième Secteur, sortit brusquement des lèvres du pianiste. La Brume Spirituelle si caractéristique à l'Invocation l'entoura, sous les yeux exorbités du reste des joueurs et des personnes sur le banc.

« Quoi ?

– Et voilà. »

L'aura se matérialisa. Un bras habillé de vert, à la main gantée de noir tenant une baguette de chef d'orchestre. Un autre, dont la main, nue, tenait une autre baguette de même nature, entourée d'une auréole lumineuse. Un être vêtu d'un épais manteau pourpre et d'un jabot immaculé, au visage en partie dissimulé par sa chevelure bleue azur clair, dont les mèches formait au-devant les maillons d'une chaîne, un sourire confiant courbant le coin de ses lèvres. L'énergie spirituelle du capitaine de Raimon se révéla sous la forme d'un Maestro à quatre bras.

Les deux Esprits Guerriers se firent face, s'affrontant de leur présence, et Arion, pris entre les deux Invocateurs, se recula.

« Le capitaine possède un Esprit Guerrier ?!

– Riccardo ! » Gabi était sans aucun doute le plus surpris de tous. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ami – qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis plusieurs années ! – puisse avoir le potentiel et la capacité d'appeler à lui ce qui était considéré comme un mythe parmi tous les joueurs de foot du pays.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Même Riccardo en possède un ?!

– C'est la première fois que ça arrive… » fit remarquer d'une voix fragile le grand frère de l'équipe.

« _Incroyable_. _Riccardo Di Rigo, le capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon_,_ a lui aussi libéré son Esprit Guerrier _! »

Sabel, qui s'était levé, haussa les bras devant lui, un sourire dérangé sur le visage, visiblement extatique.

« La naissance d'un Esprit Guerrier ! Le {_Lancelot_} de Victor a dû réveiller la vraie nature de ce garçon qui sommeillait au fond de son cœur !

– Intéressant. » fit Victor avec un sourire carnassier.

« Celui qui doit protéger Raimon, c'est moi ! » Riccardo gronda, semblant prêt à se jeter sur l'attaquant. Arion se releva difficilement et se plaça entre les deux, bras écartés. « Pousse-toi !

– Mais- » Le première-année se tut en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de l'autre, qui, d'un geste colérique, le repoussa sur le côté.

Échange de regard entre le coach et le capitaine des Chevaliers Noirs.

« C'est moi le capitaine de cette équipe. C'est à moi de défendre le football !

– Capitaine…

– Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ? Moi je ne crois pas. Je vais te mettre à terre. »

Avec ces paroles bien peu avenantes, l'Impérial frappa à nouveau le ballon, et {_Lancelot_} se précipita à sa suite. Riccardo se prépara à encaisser la force du tir, et son Esprit Guerrier se mit lui aussi en garde. La balle entra en collision avec la jambe armée du milieu, et les deux êtres immatériels s'affrontèrent avec violence, lame contre baguette et auréole, sous les regards fixes et ébahis de tout Raimon.

« _Quel arrêt _! _C'est l'affrontement de deux Esprits Guerriers _! »

Le ballon finit par s'élever loin au-dessus du sol, et les deux Invocateurs bondirent pour l'atteindre le premier. À nouveau, ils s'apprêtèrent à lutter l'un contre l'autre.

« Ça suffit, arrêtez. »

La jambe de Victor passa au-dessus de la balle au lieu de la frapper. Il atterrit et {_Lancelot_} revint sous sa forme nébuleuse, puis disparut.

« Pourquoi ?

– Le match est terminé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » questionna Samguk, pendant que Riccardo, à bout de souffle, retournait sur le sol à son tour et laissait se dissiper son Esprit Guerrier.

« Nous nous retirons du match.

– Vous fuyez c'est ça ? » demanda avec hargne le capitaine de Raimon.

« Si on fuit ? » Sabel rejoignit ses joueurs au centre du terrain. « Non, disons plutôt qu'on vous laisse partir. » Le deuxième-année se rembrunit, et le coach fixa ses yeux ternes dans les siens. « Mais d'une certaine manière… on peut dire que ta présence aura servi à protéger l'existence du club de Raimon, Riccardo. »

Victor envoya alors la balle haut dans les airs.

Quand elle toucha terre, les Chevaliers Noirs étaient partis.

* * *

**Informations :**

**1) Le temps des matchs a été****** diminué** par rapports à ceux des adultes : les joueurs jouent pendant une demi-heure au lieu de 45 minutes (ce qui correspond avec ce qui est donné comme ratio dans les jeux) et la mi-temps dure un quart d'heure. Il ne faut pas oublier que les enfants sont moins endurants que les adultes.  
**

**2) La notation se fera dorénavant comme suit :**

{**Super Techniques**}

{_Esprits__ Guerriers_}

{_**Super Techniques d'Esprits Guerriers**_}

{_Armures d'Esprits Guerriers_}

{Super Tactiques}

{_**Mixi Max**_/_**Mixi Max Trans**_}

* * *

**Le texte pur fait 4 634 mots selon le conteur du site. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Pas mal, je trouve.**

**En tout cas, je vous jure que, dans la cinématique du jeu où Riccardo éveille son Esprit Guerrier, on a vraiment l'impression que Arion est presque au bord de la mort et lui dit ses dernières volontés ! C'est assez amusant. J'ai donc préféré réutiliser celle de l'anime, que je trouve plutôt mieux faite et légèrement plus adaptée au contexte.**

**J'en profite pour poser une petite question aux personnes ayant la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire et possédant un compte sur le site : Préférez-vous que je réponde via la voie normale (les PMs) ou dans le chapitre qui suit ? Si je n'ai pas de réponse, je répondrais de la première manière si vous avez un compte.**


	6. Arc Premier : Chapitre Quatrième

_La Génération de la Seconde Phase._

_Un secret jalousement gardé par le Cinquième Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime._

_"Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."_

_Il est temps pour _Pégase _de déployer ses ailes._

* * *

**...**

**Quelqu'un aurait-il une paire de lunettes à me prêter ? Oui ? Ah, m****erci.**

**...**

**Hum... Non, ce ne sont pas mes yeux qui ont un problème. Soit c'est mon cerveau, soit c'est le site. Parce que, vraiment, _288 vues en un seul mois ?!_ O.O Waouh. Je suis bouche bée. Et en plus, on a atteint les 10 follows parallèlement aux 10 favs et en plus aux 10 commentaires ! Un GRAND merci du fond du cœur, chers lecteurs et lectrices !**

**En dehors de ça, j'ai quatre nouvelles importantes à vous annoncer.**

**La première, c'est que j'ai attrapé le syndrome de la page noire. Donc, malheureusement, je risque de prendre du temps pour mettre à jour. Oui, j'ai énormément d'inspiration, donc je serais trop occupée à écrire ! (Eh oui, c'est celui de la page noire, pas blanche !)**

**La deuxième, c'est que, du fait de la première nouvelle, je vous annonce officiellement que je sais comment on va passer de l'Arc 1 à l'Arc 2 ! Et je vous préviens, ça va vraiment partir en ******cacahouètes **grillées par rapport au canon ! Mais z'inquiétez pas, les amis, elles ne seront pas cramées. (Pas trop. Je pense.)**

**La troisième, c'est que NINTENDO A DÉVOILÉ LE TRAILER DE LA SUITE DE BREATH OF THE WILD ! (Ah oui, c'est pas le bon fandom. Zut.)**

**La quatrième est sur le bon fandom (ouf !) : je vous annonce encore plus officiellement que pour la première nouvelle que je traduis la fiction "Accidental Reverse" de Yara Meijer, avec son accord ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! (Moi aussi, j'ai du me pincer plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que c'était la réalité.) Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez tout de suite la lire ! Vous pouvez aussi attendre qu'elle sorte en français, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps puisque j'en suis qu'au chapitre 4 et que j'irai jusqu'au chapitre 12 avant de lui envoyer ce que j'ai fait... Et je vous le dit tout de suite, ce que j'ai traduis équivaut déjà au total de mots parus sur cette fic en comptant le chapitre que vous allez lire. L'auteure prévois qu'elle fasse pas loin de 500K, donc... y'a du boulot. *va préparer son testament dans un coin***

**Parlons maintenant de ce qui vous intéresse vraiment, autrement dit, le chapitre... Eh bien, lisez-le pour savoir de quoi il en retourne !**

**PS : Bonne fête nationale aux Français et Françaises si vous êtes venus le jour de la parution.**

* * *

_**Réponses aux commentaires :**_

_**k**_** : merci !**

**_Lojh008_ : Heureuse que mon style te plaise ! J'essaye de rendre mon écriture la plus fluide possible, donc tant mieux si ça réussit. La voici !**

**_rrr4 _ : Non, si c'était le cas, cela aurait compté comme une faute. C'est plutôt que les deux énergies se sont repoussées mutuellement quand elles sont entrées en contact, mais Tenma n'a pas touché physiquement la balle. C'est un peu comme le magnétisme entre deux aimant de même polarité si on veut les rapprocher.**

**_kioArion1_ : En voici un autre ! De rien, je fais de mon mieux ! Prends soin de toi aussi.**

**_Gioogio9_ : Merci ! J'espère que celui-ci en vaudra aussi quelques-uns, et les suivants aussi ! Ah, désolé, je ne voulais pas te tuer... Mais au moins, la suite est là ! Ha ah ! *******prend un air mystérieux*** Quel rôle va-t-il jouer, hum... Je peux juste te dire qu'il sera très - mais alors TRÈS - important.**

* * *

**Comme dans le chapitre précédent, il y a des Informations à la fin. ****À vous de choisir si vous voulez les lire ou non.**

* * *

**Les Enfants de la Seconde Phase**

**Arc Premier**

**Chapitre Quatrième**

* * *

Le Onze de Raimon observa avec soulagement l'autre moitié du terrain, désormais vide. L'amertume de cette fausse victoire restait en travers de la gorge de la plupart des joueurs aguerris. Ils se regardèrent les uns et les autres, notant sombrement les nombreuses écorchures sur les corps de chacun. Aucun n'avait été épargné. Ils étaient désormais dans le même état que leurs camarades de l'équipe seconde, dont les quelques membres présents semblaient hésitants à rentrer sur la surface de jeu pour les rejoindre.

« Capitaine ! »

Sans prévenir, Riccardo s'était effondré sur le sol. Ce fut ce qui brisa l'atmosphère morose, et avec lui le silence pesant, qui était tombée sur le stade. La plupart des joueurs se précipitèrent vers lui, surtout Samguk et Gabi. Un rapide examen révéla qu'il n'était qu'évanoui, visiblement d'épuisement autant physique, à cause de l'énergie demandée pour invoquer son Esprit Guerrier, que mental : les émotions de ce début de matinée avaient été trop intenses pour le garçon généralement flegmatique. Ce constat rassura tout de même les deux collégiens, qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement commun. Aux vues des évènements, il faudrait juste qu'il se repose. Ils en auraient bien tous besoin, mais ils avaient d'abord une journée d'école à suivre…

« Oh, c'est épouvantable… » se lamenta Eugène en regardant son capitaine, semblant au bord des larmes et de la dépression.

Arion observa avec impuissance le tacticien être emmené à l'infirmerie par le coach, très vite suivi des autres membres les plus blessés de l'équipe, avec l'aide de leurs amis. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les suivre, Mme Hills l'appela et le rejoignit. Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

« Une fois que tu auras fait soigner tes blessures, il faut que tu te rendes dans le bureau du Principal. Il doit te donner ton emploi du temps et ta classe. »

Les yeux du garçon s'élargirent.

« AH ! J'avais complètement oublié ça ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de courir à toute allure vers les vestiaires.

La conseillère le regarda faire, un peu déstabilisée, puis secoua la tête et partit à son tour vers l'infirmerie. Le convoi de blessés aurait pu attirer les regards si la majorité des membres de l'école, y compris les professeurs, n'était pas actuellement dans les gradins du stade qu'il venait de quitter. Après quelques minutes de marche à vitesse réduite, les élèves descendirent l'escalier du bâtiment principal et rejoignirent pour la deuxième fois de la matinée l'infirmerie, où l'infirmier se dépêcha d'installer les cinq patients les plus graves dans les lits vides disponibles. Heureusement, il y en avait suffisamment, et les membres de l'équipe seconde n'avait pas eu à en occuper. Un de plus, et il n'aurait pas pu recevoir le traitement approprié. Sa collègue donna le nécessaire pour administrer les premiers soins aux deux autres adultes, qui s'empressèrent de s'occuper des victimes moins graves des Impériaux. Effectivement, tous les membres du corps enseignant avaient reçut une formation aux premiers secours dans le cas où leurs élèves se retrouveraient en danger. Raison également pour laquelle il y avait des trousses de matériel médical dans toutes les salles de classe et certaines autres pièces.

Un examen complet des quatre garçons les plus amochés tira une grimace à l'infirmière. Elle passa ses notes à l'autre personne en charge des malades et des blessés, qui sortit juste après en demandant au coach et à la conseillère de le rejoindre quand ils auraient terminé leur besogne. La femme attendit que les élèves soient tous à peu près soignés et attentifs pour commencer à parler.

« Votre capitaine est stable. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie et doit se reposer pour reconstituer ses réserves. Pour le moment, il dort. »

Les enfants échangèrent un regard soulagé. Ils avaient vraiment eu peur, mais heureusement pour eux, le constat du gardien et du défenseur avait été vérifié. Avec un soupir, l'infirmière passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui attira le regard des élèves, qui attendirent la suite.

« Pour les autres… j'ai malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Arion montait quatre à quatre les marches qui menait au dernier étage du même bâtiment, où se trouvaient les bureaux du Principal et du Principal-adjoint. Haletant légèrement, il tourna à droite une fois arrivé au bon palier et s'arrêta devant la porte avec l'écriteau marqué "Mr. Goldwin", qui se trouvait être la plus grande autorité de l'école. Après avoir fais une pause pour retrouver son souffle, il frappa contre le panneau de bois, puis entra quand on lui en donna la permission.

Quand il eut fermé la porte, il remarqua la présence de trois personnes. La première était, s'il se souvenait bien de sa description, le Principal-adjoint du collège. Mr Wintersea. Il se tenait à côté d'un homme aux cheveux blancs avec un fort embonpoint assis derrière le seul bureau de la pièce, qui devait être Monsieur Goldwin. L'identité de la troisième était plus surprenante.

Victor Blade.

Que faisait-il ici ?

« Ah, c'est vous. Arion Sherwind, c'est bien ça ? » demanda le Principal.

« Euh… Oui. Oui, c'est moi.

– Bien. J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour recevoir tout le nécessaire pour votre scolarité ici. Monsieur Wintersea, si vous voulez bien.

– Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Wintersea remit nerveusement ses lunettes à leur place, puis alla fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de la pièce, pour en sortir un petit dossier de feuilles soigneusement empilées. Il les feuilleta quelques secondes avant d'en saisir trois. S'approchant du brun, il les lui remit avec ce qui ressemblait à de la réticence, attendant qu'il les ait rangées dans sa sacoche pour revenir à son poste et reprendre la parole.

« Tu es en 5C, tout comme ton camarade ici présent. C'est au premier étage, couloir de gauche, tout au fond. Certains membres du club de foot y sont aussi. Concernant le fonctionnement de l'école, les cours commencent à neuf heure et finissent à seize, hormis le mercredi où ils ne sont assurés que le matin. La pause déjeuner occupe toute la période de midi. Tu pourras acheter de la nourriture à la cantine, mais il est recommandé aux élèves de ramener leur propre déjeuner. La période de seize à dix-sept heure est réservée aux clubs, mais il n'est pas obligatoire d'en avoir un, voire plusieurs, et les activités peuvent se prolonger jusqu'à vingt heure si nécessaire. L'école est également ouverte à partir de sept heure le matin, et les élèves peuvent faire ce qu'ils souhaitent pendant ce temps, à condition de ne pas être en retard à la première période et de rester dans la limite du règlement intérieur, bien entendu. Il est affiché dans le hall et dans chacune des salles de l'établissement. Je t'en ai donné une copie, tu peux la garder. Pour les fournitures, le matériel de base comme les cahiers, les manuels et les stylos sont fournis par l'école, tu les recevras de tes professeurs. Comme nous sommes déjà avancés dans l'année scolaire de presque deux mois, il faudra que tu rattrapes par toi-même les détails de ce que tu as manqué. Arrange-toi avec les délégués de ta classe. L'uniforme que tu portes dois toujours être sur ton dos, sauf en sport, où tu devras mettre celui spécifiquement fait pour. » Le vice-principal jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur hiérarchique, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. « C'est à peu près tout. Si tu à la moindre question, adresse-toi aux professeurs ou aux autres élèves. »

D'un signe de tête, le brun montra qu'il avait compris.

« Bien. » fit le Principal. « Je crains de devoir vous demander d'aller en classe maintenant, les garçons. Monsieur Blade, je propose que nous continuions notre conversation après les cours.

– Très bien. »

Voyant que la discussion était close, les enfants quittèrent la pièce. Mais une fois dans le couloir, l'Impérial devança son nouveau camarade de classe puis s'arrêta devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer plus. Sans un mot, les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que le silence ne soit brisé par la voix, basse, de l'Invocateur.

« Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, Sherwind, mais je préfère te prévenir. Mets-toi en travers de la route du Cinquième Secteur et tu le regretteras.

– Parce que tu crois que je vais rester là à me tourner les pouces alors qu'ils détruisent ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi ? » tempêta le brun sur le même ton. « C'est hors de question. Je protégerai le football. Notre Football, pas celui qui n'en est pas et qu'ils veulent imposer à tout le monde ! »

L'autre gronda.

« Alors ne sois pas surpris s'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Tu pourras blâmer que toi. »

Les poings serrés, le brun regarda l'Impérial disparaître dans les escaliers pour aller dans un lieu connu de lui seul. Avant qu'il ne sorte de sa vue, pourtant, il répondit à son avertissement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle les risques que j'encoure. Je les connais sans doute mieux que quiconque. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de les arrêter. » murmura-t-il, suffisamment fort pour que l'autre entende. Il ne reçut pas de réaction autre qu'une pause dans sa marche le temps qu'il finisse.

Non, il n'allait certainement pas abandonner. Ses orbes gris se parèrent de la teinte des nuages de pluie, tristes. Il faudrait attendre encore un peu plus pour pouvoir l'aider lui. Il refusait de le laisser sombrer plus dans les ténèbres dont il avait recouvert son cœur.

Un soupir aussi doux que le battement d'aile d'un papillon franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Ne disait-on pas que cela pouvait déclencher une tempête à l'autre bout du globe ? Si, effectivement. Mais c'était une chose pour un autre moment. Le temps du Changement pouvait attendre encore un peu.

En silence, il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, où se trouvait, entre autres, l'infirmerie. Le couloir était vide de présence. L'absence d'élèves se dirigeant vers le petit magasin de l'école – on pouvait toujours avoir besoin d'acheter du matériel de rechange en cas d'urgence – séparé de l'espace médical par les placards à balais et autres produits et matériels pour le nettoyage n'était pourtant pas une gêne. Cela lui permit au contraire de saisir l'échange qui avait actuellement cours à l'intérieur de la pièce de soin. Il resta derrière la porte, en prenant garde à ne pas trahir sa présence, et tendit l'oreille.

« …aises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Je crains que, si vous n'arrêtez pas tous les quatre tous les types d'activité physique, intenses comme légers, durant les deux mois à venir, vous ne pourrez plus rejouer au foot au niveau auquel vous étiez. Hormis Jean-Pierre, qui pourra sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine, vous allez tous rester au lit pour ce laps de temps. Il faudra rajouter un autre mois de rééducation pour s'assurer que tout est bon. Mon collègue est allé téléphoner à l'hôpital de la ville pour pouvoir vous y transférer le temps que l'on puisse vous donner les traitements appropriés. Vos parents seront prévenus par votre coach et Mme Hills. »

Silence pendant quelques instants, puis vagues de cris et de plaintes. Avec une grimace, le première-année se décida à ouvrir la porte pour annoncer son arrivée, prétendant de façon suffisamment convaincante qu'il était arrivé en courant à cause d'un faux essoufflement, et qu'il n'avait par conséquent rien entendu de la conversation. C'était mieux comme ça, pour l'instant.

« Alors ? Ce n'était rien de trop grave, j'espère ? »

À la question, inattendue, la cacophonie se dissipa, et le calme revint à peu près. Cependant, personne ne répondit oralement. Arion passa les yeux sur eux et fit mine de comprendre, aux expressions sombres et aux regards fuyants, que la réponse était négative. Il fallait s'y attendre, aux vues du temps de guérison énoncé plus tôt, mais il espérait toujours que ce ne soit pas _si_ grave.

« Et… Et le capitaine ? Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix toute petite avec hésitation.

« Son état est stable, même s'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. On ne peut qu'attendre. »

Samguk soupira au constat de l'infirmière et se massa les tempes.

« Puisque nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ici, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que nous nous occupions de nettoyer l'ancien local. Je suis sûr que les profs ne verront pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous rattrapions les cours manqués plus tard après ce qui s'est passé. »

Inutile d'en dire plus pour que les joueurs se traînent sans entrain vers la sortie. L'aîné du club profita de cette langueur pour prendre à part leur nouveau coéquipier.

« Bon… Écoute, Arion. Si tu as le moindre problème, que se soit au club, à l'école, avec des membres du collège, ou même à l'extérieur, n'hésite pas venir nous voir, moi ou Riccardo. Je suis désolé que ton premier jour ici ait été aussi catastrophique. Je te promets que nous te ferons visiter la ville demain ou dans la semaine. En attendant, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Va voir l'infirmière, je présume que tu n'as pas encore été soigné ? » Au hochement de tête affirmatif et un peu gêné, le dernière-année sourit et l'envoya d'une petite tape dans le dos vers l'adulte en question. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de venir nous aider. Va en cours à la deuxième heure. Ce serait bête d'être en retard pour ton premier jour ! »

Avec un léger sourire, il quitta à son tour la pièce pour suivre ses amis jusqu'à la vielle cabane en tôle. Le brun se contenta de rester à sa place tandis que l'infirmière désinfectait les quelques égratignures visibles et les recouvrait.

Si l'un de ses coéquipiers avait été plus proche et attentif, il aurait été surpris du peu de blessures qui avaient subsisté de l'attaque de Victor, et aurait été sûr qu'il en avait reçu plus et de plus graves.

Une fois cela fait, il reçut l'autorisation de s'approcher des autres patients qui occupaient les quelques lits de l'endroit, qui avaient l'air de broyer du noir en silence, malgré la tentative assez "jadesque" de la manageuse rousse pour leur remonter le moral.

« Allez, vous allez pas rester comme ça éternellement ! La prof a dit qu'il faudrait plusieurs mois de repos pour que vous puissiez rejouer à votre vrai niveau, pas que ce serait incapacité totale de bouger pendant tous ce temps !

– Elle a raison, les garçons. » appuya Skie. « Rien ne vous empêche de rejouer progressivement après que vos blessures se soient suffisamment rétablies pour vous le permettre. »

Le brun prit le manque de réponse des alités comme l'autorisation de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. »

Aitor plissa les yeux, clairement en désaccord avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui es obligé d'arrêter de jouer. » grommela-t-il avec animosité. « Quand je pense qu'ils avaient enfin refait la 5C pour qu'on puisse atteindre plus rapidement les terrains vu qu'on est tout au bout… »

Arion cligna des yeux.

« Tu es en 5C ?

– Tous les premières-années du club y sont, à part Lucien. » informa utilement J.-P.

« Mais alors ça veut dire qu'on est dans la même classe ! » s'exclama le nouveau avec un sourire réjoui, avant que la maîtresse des lieux ne lui fassent les gros yeux en lui ordonnant de baisser d'un ton. Ils étaient dans un lieu de repos avec des patients ayant besoin de calme, tout de même !

Après une grimace d'excuse et un regard contrit, il reporta son attention sur ses camardes et reprit, en chuchotant. « C'est génial ! J'espère que les autres élèves sont aussi sympas que vous. »

À cela, le défenseur farceur renifla.

« Ils sont aussi joyeux et enfantins que toi, le courant devrait passer… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents juste assez fort pour que les autres comprennent.

« Hum… Euh, j'espère que tu t'intégreras bien. » souhaita avec un peu de malaise Lucien. Sa timidité n'était pas encore un problème réglé.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je suis sûr que ça ira bien. Pour vous comme pour moi. » affirma sans une once de doute le milieu, sa conviction en ses paroles se lissant très clairement dans ses yeux et son expression, le sourire précédemment gai se teintant de confiance et d'optimisme.

« Comment tu peux en être si certain ? » questionna, intrigué, leur aîné.

« Ben… je le sais, c'est tout. » tenta de répondre le brun, sans y réussir vraiment. Un silence un peu maladroit retomba sur l'infirmerie.

« Il faudrait peut-être que nous y allions, les cours vont bientôt commencer. » fit soudain remarquer Skie après avoir regardé l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte. « Rosie et Jade sont déjà parties. »

« Ha oui ! C'est vrai qu'elle m'a pas crié dessus depuis longtemps… » réalisa le deuxième-année. « Je les ai même pas vues partir, BOUM ! »

Sur cette réflexion démontrant la discrétion dont peu faire preuve une personne voulant s'éclipser, les deux premières-années devant aller en cours quittèrent l'infirmerie avec les encouragements des autres élèves de leur niveau.

« Tu as eu ton emploi du temps ? » s'enquit la plus jeune des manageuses de Raimon alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier desservant tous les étages. Le garçon fouilla dans sa sacoche aux couleurs du collège et en sortit une demi-feuille de papier au moment où ils commencèrent à monter la volée de marche. Il profita de la montée pour étudier la disposition des cours qu'il aurait à suivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« Alors… On a Maths en première et deuxième périodes, Histoire en troisième et Anima juste avant le déjeuner. »

L'"Anima" était une langue créée juste après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, par décision unanime des membres de l'OPU, l'Organisation des Pays Unis. Elle avait pour particularité d'être un mélange de toutes les langues vivantes du monde, ce qui avait évité la montée en puissance d'un pays qui aurait pu imposer sa langue maternelle aux autres, comme cela aurait pu être le cas avec les États-Unis et l'anglais. Depuis qu'elle avait été instaurée dans les programmes scolaires du monde entier, l'Anima avait pris suffisamment de place pour que toutes les générations qui l'avaient apprise puissent la parler aussi couramment que la ou les langue.s officielle.s et première.s de leur pays. Résultat : presque tout le monde était bilingue. Au point que la presque totalité des gens pouvaient passer de l'une ou des unes à l'autre parfois sans même sans rendre compte. Cette aisance était avantageuse pour les communications – et les négociations – entre différentes nations et leurs ressortissants.

« Hum… Je crois que l'administration a annulé les cours de la première période à cause du match.

– Oh, c'est pour ça que tout le monde est dehors. » constata le garçon. « Est-ce qu'on a entraînement pendant période du déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il ensuite avec intérêt. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'il espérait de tout cœur que la réponse serait positive. Malheureusement, sa camarade dut mettre fin à ses espoirs.

« Les entraînements sont suspendus jusqu'à demain soir, ordre du coach. D'habitude, on arrive à faire quelques exercices pendant l'heure, mais on s'entraîne surtout après les cours de l'après-midi. »

Arion hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de classe. Prenant une longue inspiration pour se calmer, le nouvel élève entra à la suite de Skie, et observa avec curiosité ce qui serait son lieu de travail jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ainsi que certains de ses nouveaux camarades.

La pièce était plutôt agréable, lumineuse grâce aux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le bâtiment du club de football ainsi qu'aux murs blancs, et également assez spacieuse. Les bureaux n'étaient aussi nombreux qu'il s'y attendait, et étaient pour la plupart encore inoccupés. Celui des professeurs, en revanche, était déjà recouvert de feuilles actuellement étudiées par l'adulte qui leur enseignait les Mathématiques. L'enseignante, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil dans leur direction en entendant la porte coulissante s'ouvrir, se leva de son siège et s'approcha des deux enfants avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonjours Skie. Et tu dois être l'un des nouveaux élèves dont on m'a parlé. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Arion Sherwind, Madame. » se présenta celui-ci en s'inclinant poliment.

« Eh bien, Arion, bienvenue en 5C. Je suis ta professeure de Mathématiques. Trouve-toi une place libre le temps que je te ramène ton matériel. Je vais devoir te demander de te présenter à la classe avant de commencer le cours, ça te va ? » Le milieu de terrain hocha la tête et se tourna vers les places, qui s'étaient pour la plupart remplies pendant l'échange de politesse, tandis que l'adulte sortait de la pièce. Il vit Skie lui faire signe de la rejoindre à sa propre table.

« Tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle en montrant la place derrière elle. « Elle est libre, et celle de J.-P. est juste à côté. »

Prenant la suggestion, il posa son sac à côté de la table et attendit que la professeure ait trouvé les cahiers et les stylos qui lui seraient donnés. Pendant ce temps, la classe finit de se remplir, et les sièges bleus furent bientôt pour la majorité occupés. Arion se tourna vers la fenêtre, contemplant le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages plutôt que de prêter attention aux regards curieux qu'il recevait.

« Voilà tes affaires. Ne les perds pas, nous n'en donnons pas en remplacement. » le ramena à la réalité la voix de l'enseignante, qui posa le matériel scolaire de base qu'elle avait récupéré sur la table auparavant vide. « Viens au tableau, ça va bientôt sonner. »

Effectivement, la mélodie qui faisait office de sonnerie retentit à peine une demie-minute plus tard, provoquant des bruits de course dans le couloir. Les retardataires entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les places encore libres en marmonnant des excuses alors que l'adulte et le nouvel élève se mettaient devant le tableau noir, vierge pour l'instant. La tension avait repris le contrôle des nerfs du garçon, le rendant aussi raide que lorsqu'il s'était présenté un peu plus d'une heure et demi plus tôt devant le club de foot.

Heureusement, l'institutrice ne lui demanda pas tout de suite d'intervenir, prenant d'abord le temps d'informer la classe que certains de leurs camardes seraient absents pendant une durée indéterminée à cause du match du matin. Mais elle le fit juste après, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux de son avis.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Arion Sherwind, je suis originaire d'Okinawa et je suis nouveau à Inazuma et j'ai rejoint le club de foot ce matin. J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre. » Il s'inclina comme il l'avait fait la première fois, puis attendit que l'adulte ait fini de compléter ses dires. Semblant réaliser quelque chose, il reprit la parole avant qu'il ne soit congédié.

« Oh ! Monsieur Goldwin m'a demandé de vous prévenir que l'autre élève avait des affaires à régler et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas se présenter à l'heure ou aux cours de la journée. » signala-t-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses nouveaux camarades. « Il est peut-être un peu effrayant et froid avec les gens, mais il a un bon cœur. Ne le mettez pas dans un coin juste pour ça, s'il vous plaît. »

Après cela, il retourna à sa table avec la permission de l'enseignante, qui commença ensuite le cours sur les quadrilatères particuliers.

À la fin de l'heure, les élèves se pressèrent autour du nouveau en posant tous des questions à tout-va, mais celui-ci ne put pas en comprendre une seule tant il était étouffé sous l'affluence de monde.

« Du calme ! Arrêtez de poser vos questions tous en même temps ! »

La jeune fille qui avait parlé repoussa la foule qui s'était attroupée.

« Laissez-le un peu respirer, bon sang ! » appuya un autre garçon, plus grand que les autres. Arion arriva enfin à amener de l'air dans ses poumons normalement.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda avec un peu d'inquiétude sa voisine de devant. Il répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif, et la jeune fille en profita pour s'adresser aux autres, une très légère menace voilée dans son ton. « Je vous conseille de retourner à vos places avant que les profs ne voient le bazar que vous mettez. »

Malgré quelques ronchonnements de la part de certains et certaines, ils s'exécutèrent.

« Merci. » souffla le milieu de terrain.

« De rien. Si tu as un problème ou des remarques à faire sur la classe en général, viens nous voir. Nous sommes les délégués qui représentent les élèves, c'est notre travail. Je m'appelle Amy Sargent.

– Moi, c'est Aaron Newgate. Ravi de te rencontrer.

– De même. » sourit le nouveau, de façon de toujours aussi brillante.

« Je propose que nous te montrions les cours que tu as ratés à midi. C'est bon pour toi ?

– Bien sûr ! »

Ils furent contraints de s'arrêter là, car le professeur d'Histoire et de Géographie venait d'entrer.

* * *

Dans une vaste salle plongée dans la pénombre, aux murs troués de multiples portes et au sol couvert au centre d'un épais tapis rouge cinabre, uniquement éclairée par un hologramme tridimensionnel de la planète Terre, un individu habillé d'une tenue presque militaire, poing sur le cœur, s'inclina devant l'unique élément matériel de la pièce, posé sur une estrade surélevée accessible grâce à quelques marches.

« Rapport de Sabel des Chevaliers Noirs. Il affirme avoir découvert un Invocateur au collège Raimon. Que devons-nous faire, Sire ?

– À Raimon, vous dites… » L'homme aux profonds yeux chocolat froids assis sur le trône regarda pensivement la personne qui lui avait rapporté l'information. « Je veux savoir comment il agira à l'avenir.

– Bien. Nous suivrons son évolution. »

Le placide maître des lieux examina pendant un long moment le globe holographique, un silence s'étant fait contemplatif planant dans l'endroit.

« Qu'en est-il des recherches ? »

La question, impromptue, fit monter la tension dans la pièce d'une manière telle que l'informateur déglutit difficilement.

« Rien, Sire. » Le soldat inclina la tête, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne nouvelle. « Toujours aucune trace de l'Enfant d'Éden tombé du Paradis. »

* * *

**Informations :**

**1) Dans le jeu, on ne voit qu'une infirmière quand on va dans l'infirmerie. Un infirmier ******a donc été ajouté**. Pour l'égalité des sexes et l'arrêt des clichés. En ce qui concerne le matériel de premier secours dans toutes les classes et la formation des enseignants, étant donné que le Japon est sujet à de nombreux séismes de haute magnitude, il a semblé logique que le pays fasse en sorte que les enfants soient le plus facilement soignés, puisqu'ils en sont l'avenir.  
**

**2) L'Anima est simplement la réponse la plus logique trouvée à la question "Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens arrivent à se comprendre alors qu'ils habitent dans des pays différents avec des langues différentes ?". Comme écrit dans le chapitre, cela n'influencera pas du tout les dialogues et les interactions, mais certains éléments de l'intrigue y seront peut-être lié.**

**3) L'OPU est une version parallèle de l'ONU. Globalement, elles fonctionnent de la même façon. Dans les détails... peut-être pas. Pour l'anecdote et ceux qui ont lu _Partners in Crime_, sachez que le passage de ce chapitre avait déjà été écrit avant que l'idée de le réutiliser dans cette autre fiction ne vienne.**

**4) J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'OC, et je m'y tiens. Aaron Newgate et Amy Sargent n'en sont pas : ils existent bel et bien dans les jeux. Vous pouvez même les recruter, dans ******_Chrono Stones_,** dans la communauté des Pèlerins du Sacre, qui se trouve... au Stade de la Route du Sacre, en fait, si ça vous intéresse. Dans _GO_, il faudra aller voir dans la communauté As du shopping, devant la rue commerçante.**** J'ai décidé de les utiliser parce qu'il est dit dans leurs descriptions qu'ils sont tous les deux des "camarades d'Arion", puis l'idée qu'ils soient même les délégués a fait son chemin. Ça ferra un peu d'interaction avec des gens de la classe qui ne sont pas du club de foot, bien qu'ils apparaitront peut-être encore une ou deux fois tout au plus. Ils n'auront pas d'importance réelle pour l'histoire. Si vous tenez absolument à savoir quelle tête ils ont, j'ai mis leurs "sprites" sur Wattpad avec le chapitre.  
**

**5) On peut voir la professeure de mathématique à la deuxième minute environ de l'épisode 5. Pas une OC non plus, donc. Comme pour les deux du dessus, si la flemme est trop grande pour chercher les épisodes, elle se trouve sur la version Wattpad.**

**6) La carte du collège et de la ville est ******globalement celle **que l'on a dans les jeux pour la disposition des lieux (non, il n'y a pas de placard à balais entre l'infirmerie et la supérette). Vous saurez tout plus en détails dans le chapitre suivant.**

* * *

**Ho ho ho ! Le mystère s'épaissit ! Il semblerait qu'Arion cache un peu son jeu... Et qui sont donc les Enfants d'Éden ? Si vous avez des théorie, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer !**


	7. Arc Premier : Chapitre Cinquième

_La Génération de la Seconde Phase._

_Un secret jalousement gardé par le Cinquième Secteur, tout comme ses membres confinés en Z.E.R.O.. Lorsque l'un d'eux parvient à s'échapper, l'organisation à la tête du football junior au Japon met tout en œuvre pour le récupérer... avec le monopole complet sur le foot en prime._

_"Dans ce cas... Il est temps pour le Vent de la Rébellion de se lever."_

_Il est temps pour _Pégase _de déployer ses ailes._

* * *

**Résultats actuels du sondage :**

**Sol Daystar/******Amemiya Taiyou : 7 votes****

**Bailong/Hakuryuu : 5 votes**

**Tenter de faire quelque chose avec les deux : 2 votes**

* * *

**Oui, je sais, ça fait... à peu près cinq mois que je n'ai pas mis à jour. Je ne donnerai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est que beaucoup d'autres fictions réclament mon attention, et que j'ai non seulement avancé sur des parties qui ne viendront pas avant un certain temps (vous n'êtes _absolument pas_ prêts pour le match contre Universel, c'est moi qui vous le dit !) et fait une relecture et correction complète de ce qui a été posté (des modifications mineures sur la mise en page et les fautes qui traînaient ici et là, donc pas besoin d'aller tout relire), mais aussi commencé la traduction d'ESP en anglais. Mon niveau dans cette langue est tout sauf exceptionnel, cependant, donc je vous recommande de rester sur cette version quand ça sortira.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, on a dépassé les 1 300 vues. o.O La vache. Bon eh bien... Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**_ki877_ : Merci ! Eh bien, vous verrez bien... mais je pense que ça va plaire !  
**

_**ki08978**_** : Elle est là ! Je ne compte pas abandonner, j'avais simplement beaucoup de choses à faire, dont de nombreuses nouvelles idées de fics à écrire...**

* * *

**Infos à la fin. Plus besoin de vous l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

**Les Enfants de la Seconde Phase**

**Arc Premier**

**Chapitre Cinquième  
**

* * *

Lorsque Riccardo ouvrit les yeux, il ne fit d'abord que regarder le plafond blanc. Son crâne, affreusement lourd, bâtait douloureusement, et il n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de là-haut avant qu'une voix à ses côtés n'attire son attention.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que Gabi était assis à côté du lit dans lequel il était allongé, clairement soulagé. Attendez un peu… Pourquoi était-il dans un lit ? Et celui de l'infirmerie de surcroît, à en juger par son environnement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il confusément, se creusant la tête pour tenter de se rappeler de quoi que se soit.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » interrogea son ami d'enfance avec une surprise sincère. En voyant cela, le capitaine de Raimon fronça les sourcils, puis les souvenirs du match contre les Chevaliers Noirs commencèrent à lui revenir, jusqu'à un certain point.

« Je me souviens de ce garçon qui m'a attrapé le maillot, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite…

– Ensuite tu as libéré ton Esprit Guerrier. » résuma le défenseur.

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'était la première fois que je te voyais rentrer dans une telle colère. Tu ne t'es pas démonté face à ce Blade. » Il fit une pause, visiblement perdus dans ses souvenirs, la mine admirative mais soucieuse. « Lucien, Aitor, Ryoma et J.-P. ont été transférés à l'hôpital il n'y a même pas une heure. Ils sont tous arrêtés pour les trois prochains mois sauf J.-P. qui pourra sortir d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Les autres sont allés nettoyer l'ancienne salle du club. »

En entendant cela, Riccardo se redressa comme un ressort, près à se jeter hors du lit, mais fut empoigné par son camarade avant de pouvoir le faire.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Tu dois te reposer !

– Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe ! » riposta-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout. Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que celui de Gabi ne s'adoucisse.

« Tu assumes déjà des responsabilités, même si tu en fais beaucoup. » murmura-t-il comme un reproche, bien qu'il sache que cela ne l'arrêterait pas.

« Dis à tout le monde de venir. Immédiatement ! » ordonna sèchement le tacticien sans répondre à la précédente remarque.

Il y avait beaucoup à discuter, mais les adultes n'avaient pas à se mêler de cette réunion.

* * *

« C'est bon, tu as tout ? Bon, commençons par le commencement. À l'entrée de l'école, tu as le terrain extérieur qui sert surtout à l'équipe seconde.

Nous sommes dans le bâtiment principal, qui a quatre étages : le rez-de-chaussée, qui comprend les casiers à chaussures, la salle des profs, l'infirmerie et le Goal-Marché ; le premier étage – où nous sommes – où sont les salles de classe des première-années ; le deuxième étage qui a les salles des deuxième-années – tu peux y aller si tu as des choses à demander aux ainés, mais il faut l'autorisation des profs ; et le dernier étage, que tu devrais déjà connaître, où il y a le bureau du principal et celui du principal adjoint.

À l'est du bâtiment – il faut passer par la porte juste à côté de notre classe ou l'équivalent en bas – tu as le gymnase et la piste. C'est là-bas que le principal a fait son discours au début de l'année et que les clubs de basket, de handball et d'athlétisme pratiquent et qu'on a généralement Sport.

Au nord du gymnase, et à l'est du bâtiment du club, il y a le dojo. En dehors des membres des clubs de judo, de karaté et de kendo, presque personne n'y va, mais il y a aussi un jardin sec à côté qui est aménagé par le club de feng-shui.

Tu as le bâtiment du club juste derrière le bâtiment principal, mais tu le connais déjà… On peut passer par la passerelle entre les deux étages de classes, ou sortir par la porte et descendre les escaliers pour contourner le bâtiment et remonter après.

De l'autre côté se trouve le parking, mais il est interdit aux élèves sauf s'ils sont accompagnés d'un adulte.

À l'ouest du bâtiment principal – il faut passer par la porte de l'autre côté du couloir – tu pourras trouver l'annexe qui rassemble au rez-de-chaussée la cafétéria et le Centre de Documentation et d'Information, le CDI – ou tout simplement la bibliothèque, si tu préfères – et les classes de troisième-année aux premier et second étages. Rosie a entendu dire qu'ils prévoyaient d'y aménager une salle de musique, mais ce n'est encore qu'une rumeur. Il y a aussi les terrains de tennis juste en sud de l'annexe, mais ils sont réservés exclusivement aux membres du club. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ! Tu as bien retenu ? »

Arion, qui était occupé à tenter de dessiner un vague plan avec les indications données par Skie, releva la tête du croquis très moyen qu'il avait fait et le montra à sa camarade, qui l'observa avec un œil critique. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit et le lui rendit.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Oh ! J'ai oublié de te préciser que la pièce à l'autre bout du couloir est la salle de soutien et de colle. Il y en a une pour chaque niveau.

– Hmm… C'est vraiment grand comme endroit… Dire que c'est juste une école.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il suffit de demander à un prof ou à un élève des classes supérieures si tu te perds. » Tapant dans ses mains, la manageuse se leva de son siège et invita son ami à en faire de même. « Allez, allons-y ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde s'est déjà rassemblé au club ! »

Le brun se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit de sa classe avec la jeune fille. Les cours étaient terminés pour la journée, mais beaucoup d'élèves traînaient encore dans les couloirs pendant cette heure réservée aux clubs, les salles restant ouvertes durant celle-ci. Eux-mêmes étaient restés un peu plus longtemps en classe pour parler un peu de l'école et de l'adaptation, heureusement réussie à ce qu'il semblait, du nouvel élève. Le cours de Technologie qui avait suivi celui d'Anglais ou de Mandarin en fonction des choix de matières faits au début de l'année – Skie et Arion avaient tous deux pris l'Anglais – n'avait pas été des plus passionnants, malgré la bonne volonté des enseignants dans leurs matières respectives.

Une fois proches du club, les première-années ralentirent. Malgré le fait que ce spectacle soit devenu plus commun pour l'une, ils restaient tout de même tous les deux impressionnés par la taille du bâtiment.

Alors qu'ils avaient passé la porte, ils remarquèrent deux des joueurs de l'équipe seconde aller dans le sens inverse à eux, avec toutes les affaires, comme s'ils partaient définitivement. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, avant que l'un des deuxième-année ne reconnaisse le brun.

« Ah, c'est toi.

– Ils sont en pleine discussion en ce moment. » fit l'autre en pointant la salle de réunion.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea le nouveau en se rapprochant d'eux.

« C'est dommage que tu sois arrivé maintenant. Le club est sur le point de fermer. » répondit le premier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! » s'exclama la manageuse.

« Faites-nous confiance. L'équipe est trop sur le fil pour qu'on puisse la laisser être. » Sur ces paroles bien peu confiantes, les deux anciens membres du club sortirent sans laisser le temps aux première-années d'ajouter quelque chose. Au lieu de s'attarder, ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans la salle de réunion.

« Je ne veux pas jouer comme ça, avec le Cinquième Secteur sur le dos ! Vous avez entendu comme moi ce que ce Victor Blade a dit. C'est trop dangereux pour moi. Je pars. Venez, les gars. »

L'un des joueurs de l'équipe seconde, qui avait prononcé ces mots, se détourna de l'écran pour se diriger vers la sortie, bientôt suivi par quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers. Les membres de l'équipe première remis sur pied depuis le match du matin, répartis dans toute la pièce, ne dirent rien et les laissèrent faire. Le doute et l'impuissance assombrissaient leurs visages, et les yeux de la plupart d'entre eux étaient perdus dans le vide.

« Les gars, écoutez. » appela tout de même le capitaine, son expression étant compréhensive. « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Si vous voulez revenir au club, vous serez les bienvenus. »

Même s'il essayait de le cacher, ses mains tremblaient. C'était presque imperceptible, mais Arion, qui le regardait, le remarqua aisément. Ses globes gris s'attristèrent et se remplirent de compassion. Être le capitaine était difficile. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas parler d'expérience, mais il savait en revanche ce que c'était que de porter le poids de tous, d'être responsable des autres.

Tout comme Skie, il se déplaça pour laisser les garçons sortir. Cependant, il n'hésita pas à prendre la parole, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Riccardo.

« Le Cinquième Secteur tombera. Le football sera libre. »

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards écarquillés et surpris qu'il reçut à cette déclaration, se contentant de garder le sien là où il allait. Comme s'il sentait que le pianiste serait le plus sceptique de tous et celui qu'il fallait toucher le plus profondément.

« Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! T'as aucun instinct de conservation ou quoi ?! »

À l'explosion du garçon qui avait précédemment pris la parole, le première-année détourna son attention du capitaine pour la porter sur lui. Les quelques autres enfants qui le suivaient frissonnèrent sous l'intensité de ses prunelles orageuses.

« Le football est triste. » murmura le brun en réponse. Cela ne gêna pas toutes les personnes présentes pour l'entendre, puisqu'elles l'écoutaient dans un silence presque religieux. « Tout le monde est triste. Mais on ne le restera pas. Le Cinquième Secteur tombera. » répéta-t-il, la résolution de sa voix empêchant les autres de se moquer de lui pour traiter un sport comme une personne, comme ils l'auraient sans doute fait si la situation avait été différente. Mais là, les choses étaient sérieuses. Quatre joueurs avaient été envoyés à l'hôpital, et même si c'était "seulement" pour quelques mois, cela avait été occasionné pendant un simple match. S'il fallait se fier aux paroles de l'Impérial plus tôt, le Cinquième Secteur était capable de bien pire.

« C'est que des paroles en l'air. On peut rien faire. » marmonna finalement l'un des joueurs qui partaient, brisant le silence pesant et rempli de malaise qui s'était installé. Lui et ses camarades reprirent leur route, plus lentement qu'avant l'intervention du première-année.

« Riccardo… désolé, mais nous aussi, on part. » annonça à son tour Shun, avec un signe d'assentiment de Hugues. Les deux amis avaient l'air d'avancer à contrecœur, mais Riccardo ne dit rien, leur offrant plutôt un sourire compréhensif. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur eux que ce sourire disparut et qu'il parla à nouveau, le regard tourné cette fois vers Skie et Arion.

« Arion… Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je regrette que ton premier contact avec le foot de haut niveau et notre école ait été aussi… » il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment, « …brutal. Le choix t'appartient, mais quel qu'il soit, merci pour ce matin.

– Je ne partirai pas. » affirma le brun avec un sourire sur le visage dès que l'autre eut fini sa dernière phrase.

« C'est un bon état d'esprit. » fit une voix derrière lui, les faisant tous sursauter. Le coach Evans, accompagné de Mme Hills et des deux manageuses absentes jusque-là, s'avança dans la salle en examinant son équipe, toujours aussi confiant et neutre qu'à son habitude.

« Il ne reste plus que vous ? » demanda la conseillère.

« Oui. Sur tous les membres que comptait le club, nous ne sommes plus que dix joueurs. Je n'ai pas su les convaincre de rester. » répondit le capitaine.

« Oui, » intervint Adé, « c'est un peu comme en pleine tempête ; les rats sont les premiers à quitter le navire ! »

Subaru réagit immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce tu insinues ? Ça ne fait pas de nous des rats pour autant.

– Ça fait de nous les membres du club. » marmonna Wanli.

Après cela, l'atmosphère se fit légèrement moins tendue, et les joueurs discutèrent un peu, même si les conversations n'étaient pas des plus roses. Malgré tout, Samguk s'approcha des deux premières-années avec un sourire amical aux lèvres.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller visiter le quartier ce soir, Arion ? » proposa-t-il. Voyant l'hésitation dans l'expression du brun, il ajouta rapidement : « Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, et on pourra toujours en laisser une partie pour plus tard.

– Dans ce cas, ça me va ! » accepta le garçon, avec un grand sourire, comme d'habitude.

« Je peux venir aussi ? » demanda Skie.

« Je ne vois aucun problème à ça… Et vous, les gars ? » apostropha le gardien en direction des autres collégiens. S'arrêtant dans leurs discussions, les garçons se regardèrent, puis Adé se proposa, vite suivit par Eugène, puis Subaru, Gabi, et enfin et étonnement, Jade.

« Quoi ? » grogna agressivement cette dernière avec un regard mauvais quand les autres enfants la dévisagèrent avec des yeux exorbités. « Je fais ce que veux.

– On… On ne dit pas le contraire. » bafouilla timidement Arion.

La manageuse rousse lui adressa un regard pointu, semblant chercher quelque chose pendant un long moment, avant que son expression ne change du tout au tout.

« Tu es un gars intéressant, tu sais. » fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire – ou plutôt était-ce un rictus ? – carnassier. « J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas faire bouger les choses. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on le fait ou pas, ce tour d'Inazuma ? »

Elle se dirigea sans les attendre vers la sortie. Les sept autres participants s'empressèrent de la rattraper sous les yeux légèrement amusés de leurs camardes et ceux, plus réservés, des deux adultes, puis rejoignirent tous ensemble l'entrée principale du collège.

À partir de là, ils partirent sur leur droite, vers le quartier commercial, bavardant entre eux de tout et de rien. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le magasin spécialisé dans les vieux rouleaux qui marquait le début du secteur des boutiques. La plupart d'entre elles étaient rassemblées dans la galerie marchande qu'ils parcoururent plusieurs fois : un café internet, un Goal-Marché plus conséquent que celui de l'école, une librairie, un restaurant spécialisé dans les feuilletés au porc, un magasin de guitare, une boucherie, une poissonnerie et le restaurant de nouilles et de ramens "Nouilles Rai Rai", autrefois tenu par le coach de Raimon auquel avait succédé l'un des membres d'Inazuma Japon. Du moins, c'était ce qui se disait ; le propriétaire actuel n'avait ni réfuté, ni confirmé cette rumeur, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que ses plats étaient un véritable délice.

« Si tu veux, on pourrait se faire une sortie ramen un autre jour. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas fait une avec tout le monde.

– Wanli avait fait une véritable orgie la dernière fois… Mais il est tombé malade à cause de ça, et il a pas pu venir à l'école les trois jours d'après. » se rappela Gabi avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Mais faut l'comprendre, c'est tellement bon ces nouilles ! » s'exclama l'autre défenseur du groupe en se tapant le ventre, comme si le simple souvenir de ce plat lui remplissait l'estomac.

« Tu as aussi une arcade de jeu, mais… » Samguk échangea un regard avec les autres garçons plus âgés. « L'accès se trouve dans la ruelle. Elle est plutôt malfamée, donc évite d'y aller seul. »

En dehors de la rue couverte, il y avait également un salon de thé, un café et un vendeur de plantes en pot, de part et d'autre de la route venant en face de la galerie, mais également un magasin d'équipement sportif – en grande partie footballistique – à son extrémité nord.

« "L'Étoffe des Héros" est le fournisseur officiel de toutes les équipes juniors de notre contrée en ce qui concerne les ballons, les maillots, les crampons et les gants. » informa Eugène.

Leur guide attitré – alias Samguk – expliqua quant à lui qu'en longeant la route allant vers l'ouest puis en tournant vers le nord au premier embranchement, ils arriveraient dans les quartiers résidentiels des grandes fortunes de la ville, mais ils ne s'y rendirent pas. À la place, ils prirent directement vers le nord, en direction de l'hôpital.

« Profitons-en pour rendre visite à nos blessés. » murmura Skie.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, mais quand ils demandèrent à la réception le numéro de chambre de leurs amis, on leur apprit que tous passaient actuellement des examens pour identifier précisément ce qui n'allait pas. La petite équipée repartit donc, déçue, et revint sur ses pas, jusqu'à l'entrée nord des commerces.

Sur une suggestion de Jade, ils firent un détour à l'extrême ouest du bourg, où se situait le parc. Ils se baladèrent un peu entre les arbres, regardant les enfants jouer sur les structures construites à cet effet un peu partout dans l'espace vert.

Après un rapide tour aux toilettes, ils repartirent dans les rues, allant cette fois au sud de la galerie marchande, pour se retrouver au pied de la colline boisée qui accueillait le symbole des lieux : la Tour d'Inazuma, que l'on pouvait apercevoir de partout en ville. Suivant le chemin de terre entrecoupé d'escalier pour faciliter la montée, les collégiens se retrouvèrent sur le belvédère qui dominaient toute l'agglomération, offrant un magnifique point de vue. Ils entreprirent de retracer le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru pour arriver jusque-là. Le collège, et en particulier le bâtiment du club de foot, se détachait facilement du reste, de même que le terrain de la rivière, qui se trouvait dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient prise pour leur virée tourisme.

« C'est encore plus beau au crépuscule ! » fit remarquer Adé, immédiatement supporté par le reste de leurs camardes.

Après un moment à profiter du panorama, les adolescents décidèrent de mettre fin à la visite d'Inazuma. Skie proposa d'accompagner Arion chez lui, et Samguk resta avec eux le temps de rejoindre à nouveau le quartier commercial. Les deux premières-années repassèrent devant leur école et continuèrent tout droit jusqu'à atteindre la gare, puis, une fois passées les voies ferroviaires par une passerelle couverte, ils longèrent le terrain de football au bord du cours d'eau de la ville. Quand il fut dépassé, ils bifurquèrent vers le nord, et atteignirent le quartier résidentiel. Skie et J.-P. y habitaient aussi, ils pourraient donc rentrer ensemble après l'entraînement. Ça tombait bien, puisqu'ils se terminaient toujours très tard, parfois même à la tombée de la nuit. Le niveau, ça se méritait.

Après une petite marche entre les maisons bordées d'arbres, ils atteignirent une grande bâtisse d'apparence assez rustique et ancienne, qui tranchait avec le reste du paysage urbain, et pas seulement à cause de sa taille.

« Alors c'est la Résidence Windsor ? » demanda la jeune fille. Elle avait beau passer devant tous les jours, elle s'était toujours posé des questions à propos du bâtiment et de ses habitants.

« Oui, c'est exact. » confirma une voix derrière eux. Les deux enfants se retournèrent pour faire face à une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peine dépassé la vingtaine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un marron un peu vert, tout comme ses yeux. Dans ses bras, elle tenait des sacs de course. « Bienvenue à la maison, Arion.

– Merci, Tante Silvia !

– C'est ta tante ?! » s'exclama son amie, surprise. Et pour cause : ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment physiquement. Elle reçut un hochement de tête affirmatif des deux.

« Je suis Silvia Woods, la propriétaire de la résidence. Et tu es une élève de Raimon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui ! Je m'appelle Skie Blue, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

– Moi de même. Pourquoi ne pas venir à l'intérieur ? Je comptais commencer préparer le dîner. Pourquoi ne pas rester jusque-là ?

– Je peux ? Vraiment ? Alors laissez-moi juste prévenir mes parents ! »

Les trois rentrèrent, la manageuse sortant son téléphone pour envoyer son message, avant de relever la tête et observer son nouvel environnement. L'intérieur de la demeure était semblable à son extérieur. En face de l'entrée, il y avait un escalier de bois poli par le temps qui menait aux étages – deux au total – alors qu'un couloir, qui lui était perpendiculaire, donnait accès aux chambres du rez-de-chaussée, à la cuisine/salle à manger à droite et à un petit salon et aux douches à gauche. Tandis que l'adulte allait poser ses achats dans le secteur nourriture, Arion guida Skie sur le très court chemin vers sa chambre ; et pour cause : il s'agissait de la première du couloir de droite, la numéro 004.

La chambre n'était pas autant décoré sur le thème du foot que ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre, vu l'amour du foot de son locataire. Il y avait bien un poster d'un joueur de l'équipe d'Argentine et le tapis qui pourrait, avec un peu d'imagination, être un ballon de foot orange et carré, mais c'était à peu près tout. L'ambiance générale de la pièce parvenait à rester confortable et simple.

« C'est bien décoré ! J'aime beaucoup.

– Merci ! On l'a aménagé avec tous les résidents. »

Une petite sonnerie avertit la visiteuse de la réponse à son message, et un petit coup d'œil à son appareil tandis que son camarade allait poser ses affaires à côté de son bureau fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

« Mes parents disent que je peux rester jusqu'au dîner.

– Super !

– Eh bien, heureusement que je prévois toujours plus que ce qui est nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la cuisinière en chef de l'endroit avec une pointe d'amusement en rentrant dans la chambre, un petit plateau avec une théière, deux tasses et une poignée de cookies dans les mains.

« Oui ! Comme ça on peut toujours se resservir ! Tante Silvia est un vrai cordon-bleu. » reconnut joyeusement le garçon en s'empressant de se servir dans les gâteaux. Son amie en fit de même, bien que plus lentement. La première bouchée fut une explosion de saveurs plus délicieuses et intenses les unes que les autres, et elle retint un gémissement de ravissement. Le cookie disparut si vite qu'elle s'en étonna, puis elle se dépêcha d'en prendre un autre. Cela fit rire l'auteure indirecte de cette réaction.

« Je vois que mes gâteaux ont du succès.

– Chest tellement bon !

– Che te l'avais dit ! Tante Chilvia est la meicheure des cuichinières ! »

Les deux amis ne prirent même pas le temps de finir ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche pour s'extasier devant le goût divin de ce goûter tardif. Après plusieurs minutes passées à se remplir la panse, ils se calmèrent et sirotèrent leur thé, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de gâteaux.

« Alors, comment c'est passé ton premier jour, Arion ? » questionna calmement la jeune femme. Son neveu entreprit de lui résumer les évènements de la journée, non sans moult gestes et parfois quelconques précisions de sa camarade.

« -et puis on est arrivé au sommet de la colline, et la vue était magnifique !

– C'est encore plus beau quand le soleil se couche.

– Hm, c'est ce qu'a dit Adé. » confirma le garçon avec un hochement de tête. « Après on est rentrés.

– Quelle aventure, dites donc ! » rit l'adulte.

« Oui, mais ce qui compte, c'est que tout finira par s'arranger ! Et puis, le club de foot est aussi génial que je me l'imaginais !

– Tant mieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis ce qu'il était à l'époque. » se souvint l'ancienne manageuse avec un doux sourire, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. « Et toi, de quel club es-tu ?

– Oh, je suis manageuse dans l'équipe de foot. » expliqua Skie. « Même si on est que trois, on se débrouille pour aider les garçons.

– C'est vrai ? Alors je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre quelques petites astuces ! Pourquoi ne pas venir de temps en temps, je suis sûre que je pourrais te donner des cours de cuisine, si tu veux.

– Vraiment ?! Ce serait absolument génial ! » accepta la première-année en s'inclinant profondément, les yeux brillants. « Merci beaucoup, madame Woods !

– Pas la peine d'être aussi formelle ! Tu peux m'appeler Silvia, et pas besoin de me vouvoyer. »

La discussion continua un peu entre les trois, mais la cuisinière dut partir pour s'occuper des fourneaux. Les deux enfants parlèrent encore un peu, de tout et de rien. La sonnerie d'une cloche, comme celles que portaient les vaches en Europe, les interrompit autant qu'elle les prévint qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et s'assirent à des places au hasard, attendant que les autres locataires de la résidence arrivent. Ils firent les présentations, puis Silvia apporta les plats. Le dîner fut animé chaleureusement, et en dehors de quelques taquineries implicites sur la relation entre les deux amis – auxquelles le garçon ne sembla rien comprendre, au plus grand soulagement de sa camarade, qui put les dissiper plutôt facilement – il n'y eut pas de gêne entre les mangeurs.

Après le dessert, la jeune fille fit ses au-revoir à la communauté et rentra chez elle. Heureusement, le soleil n'était pas couché depuis très longtemps, donc il faisait assez clair pour que les rues soient encore sûres. Ce fut pour cela que…

« Tante Silvia ! Je vais faire un tour !

– Ne rentre pas trop tard ! »

Quand Arion revint vingt minutes après, fatigué comme s'il avait fait un match de foot complet et au maximum de ses capacités, aucun des résidents ne fit de commentaire, et sa tante lui donna silencieusement une partie des restes de ce qu'ils avaient mangé tout à l'heure.

* * *

Le lendemain, après les cours, les membres du Onze de Raimon s'étaient tous rassemblés sur le terrain intérieur. Tous à l'exception des blessés de la veille, bien sûr, mais aussi du coach et du nouveau joueur. Les neuf garçons restaient plantés sur le terrain sans faire grand-chose, tapant de temps en temps dans un ballon sans y mettre de force ou de conviction.

« Dis, Samguk, tu penses que des gens vont bien vouloir s'inscrire au club ? » demanda tout à coup Gabi. « D'habitude, il y a plein de monde qui veut nous rejoindre tout au long de l'année…

– Avec toute cette agitation hier, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit le gardien. « Mais je pense qu'on peut être sûrs que, si il y a des gens, ils ne seront pas beaucoup.

– Le problème, c'est qu'on approche de la Route du Sacre et qu'on est en sous-effectif. » ajouta le capitaine. « Mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'enthousiasme ne suffit pas pour jouer correctement au foot. Les premières-années qui sont arrivés au début de l'année on eut du temps pour s'entraîner, du temps que les nouveaux qui arriveront maintenant n'auront pas. » Riccardo soupira, ses yeux étant tristes mais déterminés. « Peu importe que nous ne soyons que dix, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rester dans la course. »

Ces mots dits, il tapa dans la balle à ses pieds pour la passer à ses coéquipiers devant lui. Cependant, à peine fut-elle en l'air qu'un flou de violet et de rouge passa près de lui et sauta pour l'atteindre. Avec un halètement surpris, les neuf joueurs sur le terrain reconnurent l'individu responsable de leur abattement. Victor Blade en personne.

« Que nous ne soyons que onze ! » dit-il, avant de tirer, envoyant le ballon au fond des filets des cages trop vite pour pouvoir être arrêté. La seconde qui suivit, des applaudissements résonnèrent sur le terrain, faisant se tourner les élèves vers son origine.

Debout dans les gradins, le principal, accompagné de Wintersea, regardait toute la scène. C'était lui qui avait tapé dans ses mains.

« Monsieur Goldwin !

– Nous avons pris la décision d'intégrer Victor Blade dans le club. » annonça le plus haut gradé de l'école, recevant pour cela une majorité d'expressions choquées.

« Je suis enchanté de rejoindre l'équipe. » fit l'Impérial avec un manque évident d'entrain. « Capitaine. »

Les deux se dévisagèrent, l'un froidement et l'autre avec animosité.

* * *

Mme Hills avait envoyé tout le monde sur le terrain extérieur une fois que la situation avec Victor fût réglé. La scène qui se déroulait était semblable à celle précédant l'arrivée de l'agent du Cinquième Secteur, mais le manque de volonté avait remplacé par la frustration. Le première-année aux cheveux bleus marines était allé trop loin en bafouant les couleurs du collège, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Le coach et Arion arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, discutant à mi-voix. Ils gagnèrent les bancs où se trouvaient les manageuses et la conseillère, puis l'ancien du collège appela l'équipe pour leur expliquer en quoi consisterait l'entraînement du jour – qui correspondait à ce qu'ils auraient dû faire la veille si le match contre les Chevaliers Noirs n'avait pas eu lieu. Voyant les mines troublées de ses joueurs, il les rassura sur le fait qu'il était au courant de l'arrivée de Blade mais que cela ne changerait rien au fonctionnement du club.

Peu après, les dix joueurs étaient sur le terrain, essayant de jouer comme ils le pouvaient avec les idées noires qui leur encombraient la tête et l'absence de six de leurs membres qui se faisait ressentir. Malgré tout, ils devaient admettre qu'Arion éclairait un peu les choses avec sa bonne humeur qui semblait à toute épreuve, et le jeu nouveau mais rafraîchissant dont il faisait montre leur donnait du fil à retordre s'ils ne se concentraient pas sur lui. Il était évident que le brun était à son meilleur en dribble, on pouvait cependant lui reconnaître un bon équilibre sur toutes les positions, si on exceptait le manque absolu de cadrage de la moitié de ses tirs… Samguk était même curieux de savoir s'il avait aussi des compétences à son propre poste.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'exercice physique, alors que le soleil était proche d'atteindre la ligne d'horizon, le coach signala la fin de l'entraînement. Tout le monde était en sueur et à bout de souffle, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se ruer sur les boissons et les boulettes de riz préparées par les manageuses. Ce fut en les observant que Célia se rappela de quelque chose.

« Oh ! Arion, passe-moi ton téléphone s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon en question cligna des yeux puis se dirigea vers son sac, qu'il avait laissé à côté des bancs plutôt que dans les vestiaires du club. Il en sortit un appareil tout simple de couleur bleue et jaune avec quelques touches de vert clair. Revenant vers l'ancienne manageuse, il le lui tendit après en avoir déverrouillé l'accès. La jeune femme fit plusieurs manœuvres, faisant défiler les écrans avant de sourire et de le remettre à son propriétaire.

« Voilà ! Maintenant, tu peux utiliser iPiplet ! C'est une sorte de réseau social exclusivement réservé aux membres du club. N'hésite pas à y aller pour discuter avec les autres. » expliqua la conseillère. Arion la remercia avec un sourire. Il alla ranger son téléphone dans l'endroit d'où il l'avait sorti, avant de retourner sur le terrain pour reprendre l'entraînement avec les autres.

* * *

**Informations :**

**1) La carte du collège est ******globalement reprise** telle qu'elle est dans les deux jeux et les clubs qui s'y trouvent aussi. À l'exception du Feng-shui, il est inventé. Remarquons également que la salle de soutien de l'annexe, dans GO, s'est transformée en salle de musique dans Chrono Stones. À voir s'il y aura ou non cet aménagement. Même chose pour la carte d'Inazuma, elle est prise des deux.  
**

**2) Le Goal-Marché est la chaine de supérette qui existe dans le jeu. Très adapté au contexte général, n'est-ce pas ?**

**3) Le mandarin (ou le chinois, même s'il y a autant de langues chinoises que de régions en Chine) et l'anglais semblent plus adaptées en troisièmes langues vivantes possibles - la première étant le japonais et la seconde l'Anima - plutôt que l'espagnol, l'allemand ou encore l'italien, qui ne paraissent pas très crédible. Le premier parce que la Chine est toute proche et fait donc de nombreux échanges avec le Japon, le second parce que la relation entre le Japon et les États-Unis après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la Guerre Froide doit être un peu comme celle que partage la France et l'Allemagne actuellement. Échange, donc, très culturel, ce qui passe par la langue.**

**4) Les cours de cuisine de Silvia n'étaient pas du tout prévus. Ils se sont incrustés dans l'histoire.**

**5) iPilet est ce qui fait office de réseau social dans les jeux _GO_. Dans _Chrono Stones_, il s'agit d'Inalink. Utiliser le second dès le début a paru judicieux, puisque sa structure est beaucoup mieux organisée. Il est gardé pour plus tard, finalement.**


End file.
